


Real

by swk



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чонин привык жить в другом мире. Реальность с работой в полицейском участке, проблемами и экспрессивным практикантом ему совсем не нравится. Он хочет вернуться в спокойную гавань к Тэмину, но сам не замечает, как запутывается и теряется между двух миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Субботнее утро – любимое время недели. Именно тогда, когда не надо заставлять свои ноги идти на работу, а голову работать, рот разговаривать, Чонин чувствует себя спокойно и миролюбиво. Смотрит на небо и слегка улыбается, предвкушая, как проведет остаток выходного.

Напевая, Чонин шлепает босыми ногами на кухню. По полу гуляет сквозняк и больно задевает коленки, но надевать штаны поверх трусов Чонин не будет. Это его выходной, и он имеет полное право ходить по квартире так, как пожелается.  
От пения в одних трусах (стоя на левой ноге и лениво помешивая рамён в кастрюле) Чонин ловит особенное удовольствие и поднимает свое настроение. И даже с некоторым содроганием замечает, что давно так себя не чувствовал.  
Но все - потом, а сейчас у него есть утро, рамён и какая-то глупая передача по телевизору. Не сказать, что Чонин фанат зомбоящика, но что-то забавное в этих странных шоу он находит, насмехаясь над глупостью ведущих и участников. Каждый раз, слыша какую-то ересь, видя недалекие лица, он понимает, что зря не любит этот мир. И настроение сразу поднимается.

Чонин вымывает посуду и думает о том, что квартире нужна уборка и посторонняя рука, потому что ему-то, собственно, все равно на то, что творится внутри, но вот Тэмин порой ругается, когда смотрит фотографии. Чонин на критику только фыркает и морщится (это вообще любимая реакция, из-за которой у него точно будет сморщенный нос в старости).  
Еще Тэмин говорит, что квартире Чонина нужно больше света и что тяжелые темно-коричневые шторы априори не могут создавать здоровую атмосферу, автоматически вызывая депрессивное настроение и сонливость, коими Чонин и страдает, снова же по мнению Тэ.  
\- Ничего это не депрессивно, а очень даже красиво, - бурчит Чонин, с трудом отодвигая тяжелую ткань в гостиной.  
Солнце слишком яркое и слепит глаза, ветер воет за окном, а улицы внизу шумят своей привычной занятой жизнью.  
Суббота такой же активный день, как и будни, но только не для Ким Чонина. Он просто кладет голову на подлокотник дивана и закрывает глаза. Дремать на полный желудок – очень легко и приятно.

Просыпается Чонин тогда, когда солнце напоминает скорее красный персик, нежели раскаленную звезду. Город больше не шумит, и, кажется, все вокруг решили взять с него пример и передохнуть.  
Чонин потягивается с грацией дикой кошки, выгибаясь до хруста в позвонках, вытягивая руки и ноги, дыша глубоко и громко выдыхая. Тело поет, а мышцы под кожей перекатываются. И если утро – не его время, то вечер – абсолютно наоборот.  
Через несколько минут он крутится у зеркала, выбирая более подходящую одежду. Не кривя душой, просто ту, что чище и не такая помятая. Стиральная машинка недавно сломалась, а желания и средств, чтобы купить новую, нет. Чонин холостяк до мозга костей, и насколько он не может измениться, настолько он не любит это в себе.  
Когда мягкая рубашка приятно обнимает, а штаны не сковывают движения, он довольно выдыхает. Время.

 

Сколько бы раз Чонин ни задавался вопросом, ответ найти все так же было невозможно. Есть только предчувствия и предположения, ощущения, что правильно, а что нет, но никак не сознательная мысль. Надо просто представить и почувствовать. Все случится само.  
Чонин подходит к зеркалу и протягивает руку. Поверхность гладкая и холодная, приятно покалывает пальцы, кажется, где-то внутри раздаются волны вибрации. Чонин закрывает глаза, но не убирает руки, делает глубокий вдох и представляет, как внутри начинаются изменения. Сердце замедляет свой ход, органы заменяются зияющей пустотой, в ногах становится легко, в голове – тишина, ни единой мысли.  
Это самый любимый момент в жизни Чонина: когда он чувствует, как существует и не существует одновременно, растворяется в пространстве, превращаясь в молекулы.  
Когда на смену легкости приходят мягкие покалывания, медленно ползущие с пальцев на ногах на кончик носа, Чонин разрешает себе открыть глаза и выдохнуть. Сначала темно, затем светло и, наконец, он начинает видеть знакомые очертания. Тело больше не кажется чужой вещью, сердце снова бьется и отдает в висках, появляется гусиная кожа от лизнувшего шею ветра, а в голове - рой мыслей.  
И, как и всегда, по традиции, Чонин опасливо вертит головой, осматривается. Он знает, что здесь безопасно, но все равно не может отделаться от ощущения, что так надо, что без этого ритуала что-то может пойти не так.

\- В этот раз ты минута в минуту, - замечает голос.  
Чонин улыбается, медленно поворачиваясь. На огромной ветке какого-то странного дерева (говорят, оно зацветает только тогда, как начинает гнить и буквально разваливаться на глазах) сидит старый знакомый и смеется.  
Тэмин так же верен традициям, как и Чонин.  
\- А ты давно пришел? – спрашивает Чонин, ловко забираясь (годы и годы тренировок) на ветку, даже не принимая в помощь чужую руку. Он поудобнее усаживается и игриво болтает в воздухе ногами.  
\- Нет, я просто почувствовал, что ты идешь, - Тэмин говорит спокойно, согревая своей уверенностью и равнодушием.  
И Чонин улыбается, так, как не позволяет себе в том мире.  
На Тэмине сегодня свободная сорочка и льняные узкие штаны, ноги босые. Ветер подхватывает сероватую ткань и надувает ее, оголяя часть шеи и груди, Чонин не может не заметить. В белые косички на этот раз вплетены красные ленты, а копна волос украшена цветком. Выглядит странно празднично.  
\- Ты сегодня с красными нитями? – удивленно спрашивает Чонин, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к чужим волосам.  
Они у Тэмина нежные, как шелк, и мягко перекатываются в пальцах.  
\- Да, Чанёль сказал вплести их обязательно, когда буду встречать тебя, - кивает Тэмин, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Но почему? – тихо спрашивает наивный Чонин, а ему в ответ только заливисто смеются.  
\- Чанёль сказал, что это знак перемен, чтобы предупредить всех об их наступлении.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это что-то хорошее, - Чонин бурчит, а между бровями пролегает морщинка. Он смакует слова Тэмина на губах, перекатывая их на языке и решая, нравится ли ему то, что было сказано. И понимает, что не нравится.  
Перемены – всегда плохо, они несут слишком много потерь. Но Тэмин словно читает мысли, хитро сверкает глазами и поджимает губы, наблюдая. Выжидая.  
\- Не будь таким, Нини, - наконец, произносит он, хватая Чонина за руку и сплетая их пальцы. – Перемены – всегда хорошо, каким бы неприятными они ни казались, но результат всегда окупит переживания.  
Чонин не выдергивает руку и не возмущается, вместо этого постепенно начинает расслабляться, облокачиваясь на плечо Тэмина и закрывая глаза. Именно ради этого он появляется здесь каждые несколько дней. На пару часов по будням и на весь вечер по выходным. Чтобы вздохнуть спокойно и жить, не делая ничего и не занимаясь излишней рефлексией, поддаваясь давлению гнусного внешнего мира.

 

Они идут по траве (Чонин упорно твердит, что это мох, а Тэмин в ответ – что трава) уверенным пружинистым шагом, крепко держась за руки. Даже не разговаривают, а просто наслаждаются пением птиц и красотой крыльев бабочек, мельтешащих перед глазами.  
На самом делеТэмин обычно очень общительный и болтает, не умолкая, но в этот раз он идет, смотрит в небо и молчит, озорно закусывая губу. Чонину хочется его легонько одернуть и намекнуть, что он соскучился по голосу и по разговору, но он слишком нерешительный и трусливый, когда дело касается отношений. Поэтому он только бурчит себе что-то под нос и идет следом, не решаясь оторвать взгляда от земли.

Наконец, они подходят к тропинке, что ведет к старому разрушенному дому, и сердце Чонина замирает. Оно всегда замирает, когда они тут. Но рука Тэмина только крепче сжимает, а большой палец нежно поглаживает костяшки.

\- А тут ничего не меняется, - констатирует Тэмин, утягивая Чонина влево, в противоположную сторону от пустующего дома, и только тогда Чонин выдыхает. – Я все еще помню тот день, когда нашел тебя, - прижимается ближе Тэмин, дыша куда-то в район шеи.

И Чонин помнит, словно это было не больше 14 лет назад. А ведь он всего лишь вертелся перед зеркалом.  
Он с родителями тогда как раз переехал в новый дом на окраине Сеула. Весь день они выгружали, открывали и распаковывали коробки, расставляли их по местам, осматривали дом и выбирали себе комнаты. Несмотря на то, что от десятилетнего Чонина помощи было немного, малыш все равно устал, ведь помогал родителям добросовестно.  
Последнее, о чем его попросили – отнести зеркало (только аккуратно, оно ведь очень большое и тяжелое!) на чердак, а затем заняться своими важными детскими делами.  
Чонин нес зеркало как какое-то знамя, правда, было оно слишком тяжелым, и у него постоянно тряслись колени от страха, что вот-вот это совершенство упадет и разобьется на тысячи осколков.  
Когда зеркало, наконец, было поставлено у стенки, Чонин с облегчением выдохнул и нерешительно потянулся к материалу, скрывающему его.  
Зеркало как зеркало, такое, как и многие другие – в гостиной, в ванной комнате, в коридоре. Но все равно что-то цепляло в нем Чонина и притягивало к себе, заставляя бездумно водить пальцами по ледяной поверхности.  
На самом деле ничего странного с зеркалом не произошло, просто Чонин внезапно увидел, как его отражение пошло рябью, такими легкими маленькими волнами, а затем воздуха стало не хватать.  
Паника слишком быстро охватила тело, перекрывая кислород и сбивая сердце с ритма. В глазах потемнело, а в животе начало медленно разгораться пламя. От страха и смятения Чонин вскрикнул и резко отпрянул от зеркала, но вместо пола его ждал шаг в пустоту.  
Чонин дождался, когда онемение в ногах уйдет, а воздуха будет достаточно для полного вдоха, и только тогда открыл глаза. Он стоял на тропинке, вокруг не было никого, кроме птиц на деревьях и неизвестных насекомых в траве. За спиной был маленький домик, а по сторонам – тропинка, уходящая в неизвестность.  
Маленькому Чонину хотелось плакать и звать маму пока она не придет, но было настолько страшно, что даже слова не вылетали изо рта. Собравшись с силами, он сел на траву, обнял колени и спрятал в них голову.  
Казалось, что он сидел вечность, но солнце все так же светило, птички все так же пели, а ветер трепал волосы. И кто-то стоял за спиной.  
Чонин нутром почувствовал, человека, стоящего над ним, и резко повернулся, теряя равновесие и заваливаясь на землю.

\- Ты такой забавный, - было первым, что сказал незнакомец.  
Сутулый нескладный мальчишка. Пугающе худой, с длинными конечностями и копной светлых лохматых волос, спадающих на лицо. Он присел рядышком и внимательно уставился на зареванное лицо Чонина, смотрел, словно на какую-то диковинку.  
Чонину стало легче, он забыл о страхе и начал всматриваться в лицо мальчишки, в его светлые голубые глаза, таившие в себе тайну. Они завораживали и успокаивали, поглощали все мысли. И внезапно захотелось спать.  
\- А еще черный, ха-ха, - голос у незнакомца был приятный, словно Чонина гладили по ушам чем-то мягким, и он не мог наслушаться. – Меня зовут Тэмин, а тебя?  
Он говорил так просто и дружественно, что Чонин терялся и запутывался с каждой секундой все больше. Он хотел закричать и спросить где он, как попал сюда, что это вообще за Тэмин такой и что ему от него нужно. Но вместо этого Чонин проглотил нервный ком и пару раз моргнул, собираясь с силами.  
\- Я – Чонин и я не знаю, как я сюда… попал. Что это за место?  
Чонин начал вертеться по сторонам, у него было стойкое ощущение, что это не то место. Словно и не планета Земля вовсе, но поверить в реальность своих глупых детских ощущений было трудно.  
\- А ты ведь неместный, - внезапно произнес Тэмин, хватая Чонина за плечи, и начал трясти его как грушу, внимательно смотря в глаза, а затем отпустил. Резко подвелся и подал руку. – Пошли со мной, я знаю, у кого ты можешь все узнать.

Ладонь Тэмина была больше его собственной, но такая мягкая и теплая, что отпускать совершенно не хотелось. Чонин плелся за новым знакомым, постоянно спотыкаясь и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. В ответ Тэмин только хохотал и напевал что-то себе под нос на непонятном языке.  
А еще Чонин заметил странные маленькие косички, чуть выглядывающие из-под светлых лохматых волос. В них были вплетены разноцветные ленты и завязаны внизу бантиками. Рука сама потянулась к диковинке, но стоило только подумать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, как Тэмин резко развернулся и вперился прожигающим взглядом.  
\- Не знаю, кто ты и что ты, но, слышишь, никогда не прикасайся к чужим косам здесь. Это наше имя и гордость, нельзя давать незнакомцу трогать то, что определяет тебя, как личность.  
Тэмин не был злым, он просто говорил Чонину правду, но это так пугало, что Чонин вырвал свою руку из захвата и пошел следом, стараясь никаким образом не прикоснуться. Тэмин смотрел удивленно и непонимающе, улыбка сошла с лица, а на лбу появились морщинки. Наконец, что-то озорное мелькнуло в его глазах, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. Его рука снова нашла замерзшую ладошку Чонина.  
\- Не кукься, тебе не идет. Пойдем лучше быстрее, - и они перешли на бег, крепко держась за руки и не смотря по сторонам. Только ветер в лицо и заливистый смех.

Чонин постоянно вертел головой по сторонам, стараясь ухватиться взглядом за что-то знакомое. Но все, абсолютно все, было чужим – начиная от мягкой короткой травы, заканчивая деревьями с листьями всевозможных цветов. Иногда им попадались кошки или собаки, по дереву скакали смешные пушистые грызуны. Над головой постоянно кружила пестрая маленькая птичка с огромными длинными крыльями.  
Чонин смотрел и понимал, что это не тот мир, который он привык видеть, и сомнений в этом не возникало. Более того, росла внутренняя уверенность, что он все равно знает это место и что оно безопасное, как и парень, держащий его за руку. Через некоторое время Чонин начал расслабляться и привыкать, решая пустить все на самотек. Он был на удивление спокойным и трезвомыслящим, словно не попал в неизвестное место, а просто приехал к бабушке, у которой не был несколько долгих, наполненных событиями лет.

Наконец, дорога закончилась прямо перед глухим темным лесом, но Тэмин не затормозил. Он посмотрел на Чонина и сжал его ладошку еще крепче, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем. Поворот, еще поворот и съехать по горке. Пугающий лес слишком быстро расступился, представляя ярко-бирюзовое озеро, освещенное солнечным светом.  
Промочив штаны насквозь, в воде стоял мужчина. Его волосы трепал ветер, а рыбы проворно проплывали рядом. У него было слишком доброе лицо для такой пугающей ауры. Сердце Чонина пропустило удар, замедляясь от страха.  
Тэмин не останавливался, ведя Чонина прямиком к высокому мужчине.  
Широкая улыбка, большие глаза и высокое крепкое тело. Было в незнакомце что-то величавое, что вызывало благоговейный страх и желание преклонить голову. Но не у Тэмина.  
\- Чанёль! Чанёль! – немедля, Тэмин забежал в воду и начал говорить шепотом.  
Чонин стоял вдалеке, морща нос и неуверенно пряча руки в карманах. Тэмин доставал Чанёлю до плеча и казался слишком хрупким и маленьким, вызывая опасения, что его могут легко раздавить, вот так просто одной большой ладонью. Но ничего не происходило. Чанёль только внимательно слушал Тэмина, а затем перевел взгляд на Чонина, читая его как открытую книгу.  
Учитывая то, как неприятно засосало под ложечкой, Чонин мог вполне поверить, что этот странный человек и вправду его читал. И почему-то совершенно не хотелось выставлять себя напоказ, чувствовать ранимым и обнаженным. Не придумав ничего лучше, он просто отвернулся и начал пинать маленькие камушки под ногами.

Большая рука на плече была неожиданностью. Чонин ума не мог приложить, как так быстро этот здоровяк мог добраться до него, не произведя никакого шума. Он пугал его все сильнее, а прикосновение руки обжигало плечо. Испуганный, Чонин скинул ее и резко повернулся, встречаясь лицом к лицу с Чанёлем и с его удивительной радужной оболочкой глаз. Он никогда такого не видел и был уверен, что такие глаза одни в своем роде. Поэтому Чонин смотрел и смотрел, не шевелясь и не дыша. Наконец, Чанёль сделал шаг назад и пару раз моргнул, убивая всю магию момента.  
РаскрасневшийсяЧонин мгновенно уставился под ноги, проклиная себя за такую увлеченность. А Чанёль. Он просто засмеялся, таким громким и звонким смехом, что птицы разлетелись, а рыбы начали возбужденно выпрыгивать из воды.  
Через несколько мгновений Тэмин стоял рядом и заботливо взирал на Чонина, протягивая свою руку. Не думая, он вцепился в чужую ладонь, как в спасательный круг, и быстренько спрятался за плечо Тэмина. Чанёль на это только покивал головой.  
\- Ты пришел к нам из другого мира, - наконец произнес верзила.  
Чанёль подмигнул Тэмину и прошествовал к пенькам, расположенным вокруг костра. По щелчку пальцев собранные в центре ветки вспыхнули пугающим ярким пламенем, слишком алым, чтобы быть похожим на пламя из привычной жизни Чонина.  
\- И, мне кажется, я даже знаю, кто ты, Чонин-а, - совсем ласково сказал Чанёль, поднося свои широкие ладони к огню и поглаживая его игривые кончики.  
\- Я тоже знаю, кто я. Ким Чонин, 10 лет, теперь живу в Сеуле? – нашел в себе храбрость Чонин, крепко держась за сухую мягкую ладонь Тэмина.  
\- О нет, малыш. Ты особенный, тот, кого мы когда-то потеряли, - внезапно голос Чанёля стал тихим и грустным, а сердце Чонина подозрительно заныло, и он затаил дыхание, внимательно вслушиваясь в чужие слова. – Тот дом, напротив которого ты оказался – это твой дом, твой и твоих покойных родителей.  
Руки Тэмина мгновенно оказались вокруг хрупких плеч, помогая унять дрожь.  
\- Моих родителей?  
Чанёль смотрел на Чонина и аккуратно держал в пальцах косичку. Как и у Тэмина, она выходила из-под копны волос и была с вплетенной лентой. Такой же радужной, как и глаза Чанёля.  
\- А ты черный, Тэмин уже говорил тебе это? – внезапная улыбка, и чужая рука оказалась в волосах Чонина.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты несчастливый, - совсем тихо произнес Чанёль. – И был им с самого рождения. Никогда в нашей стране не рождались дети с черными волосами и темной кожей, но все знали, что это может означать только плохое, какое-то невезение. Люди ждали, что ты принесешь перемены и боялись. Настолько, что очень часто нападали на твоих родителей, предупреждали, просили держать тебя подальше. Но, знаешь, что самое смешное? Этого и не понадобилось. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
Чанёль перестал играться со своей косичкой и внимательно посмотрел на Чонина, снова вызывая то самое чувство, словно его видели насквозь.  
\- Просто однажды, где-то в годик, как только ты научился ходить, ты исчез. Растворился прямо перед носом у родителей и не вернулся. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через год. Тогда-то я и понял, что ты был особенным даже для нашего мира.  
Шестеренки в голове маленького Чонина крутились с опасной скоростью, пытаясь переработать всю информацию и донести ее до осознания. Невезение, темные волосы, исчезновение. Все это было слишком для одного маленького мальчика, который просто прикоснулся к зеркалу, помогая родителям. Но разве мог он выкинуть из головы все услышанное? Он сам, в конце концов, переместился. И не верить в то, что подтверждалось, было глупо.  
\- А что с родителями? – внезапно для самого себя спросил Чонин.  
\- Ох, Чонин-а, - в глазах Чанёля плескалось еще больше раздражающей жалости. – Они не пережили твоего исчезновения, не дождались. Просто потухли. Сначала мать, а затем отец. Прости их.  
\- Я совсем их не помню и не знаю, поэтому не думаю, что должен за что-то прощать, - слишком холодно ответил Чонин, сталкиваясь с осуждением в глазах Тэмина. – Я правда ничего не помню и не понимаю, как можно что-то почувствовать. Единственное, что я сейчас чувствую – у меня болит голова и немеют пальцы.  
Чонин понимал, что за такие слова его осудят, не поймут, а, может, накажут. Он не сомневался в правдивости слов Чанёля и в том, что его «родители» умерли. Но Чонин чувствовал себя пустым альбомом для рисования, а усопшие не оставили в нем ни единого мазка, и он просто не мог своим маленьким бесчувственным сердцем дать им хоть немного сожаления. Возможно, Чонину стоило себя возненавидеть.  
Руки Тэмина на плечах приятно согревали, но этого было недостаточно. Едкий холодок медленно пробирался, начиная с пальцев на ногах и заканчивая ушами. Чонин ежился и ближе прижимался, пряча руки под кофтой Тэмина. Результата не было.  
\- Чонин? – голос Чанёля вытянул из ледяного небытия и заставил обратить на него внимание. Жаждущий тепла Чонин, медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на мужчину перед собой.  
Лицо Чанёля было обеспокоенным, глаза снова переливались радугой и в этот раз Чонин был уверен в реальности того, что видит. Но ему почему-то стало смешно и спокойно, он чувствовал, как с носа медленно течет горячая струйка крови, но не обращал внимания, беспечно вытирая ее ладонью. Глаза Тэмина расширились в ужасе, и он отодвинул Чонина от себя.  
\- Да ты исчезаешь! Чонин, снова исчезаешь! – Тэмин был таким искренне испуганным (его губа дрожала, а руки больно сжали плечи), что Чонин не мог не улыбнуться своей слабой неуверенной улыбкой.  
\- Все в порядке, я обязательно вернусь, только дождитесь, - произнес он, прежде чем закрыть глаза и вдохнуть полной грудью, отдавая тело на растерзание телепортации.

Через мгновение Чонин снова находился в комнате у зеркала, сидел на полу и ошарашено вертелся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, насколько было правдивым то, что он пережил. Сознание упорно подкидывало, что все сон, просто сон. Но ощущение тепла чужих рук на своих плечах и грязная дорожка крови над губой, убеждали совсем в другом. Чонин выглядел вымученно и потрепанно, словно пережил удивительное приключение, что на самом деле он и сделал.  
Настойчивое чувство, что все случилось так, как должно было случиться, и Чонин никак не смог бы избежать приключения в неизвестность, приятно грело. Внутренний голос говорил, что он еще обязательно вернется туда, к верзиле Чанёлю и Тэмину, у которого улыбка искренняя-искренняя, а руки теплые-теплые и очень заботливые.

 

Чонин нервно трясет головой, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания.  
Неделя после первой телепортации была сущим адом. Он постоянно жил в ожидании того, что снова отправится в другой мир, проводил кучу времени у зеркала, прикасался к нему и один раз едва не разбил. Мать злилась и ругалась, но Чонину было все равно. После слов Чанёля в нем что-то изменилось, как ролевая маска спала, и он больше не чувствовал бесконечного уважения и любви к матери, которые чувствовал когда-то. Он понимал, что ни мать, ни отец не были ему родными, хоть и воспитали.  
Чонину вообще казалось, что на самом деле у него вообще не было близких людей. Он оградился ото всех, проводя большую часть времени возле зеркала.  
Но следующий раз случился тогда, когда он ожидал меньше всего. Оказалось, зеркало было совсем не главной причиной телепортаций Чонина, дело было в нем самом и в способе отвлечения от реальности.  
Во второй раз Чонин исчез из своего привычного мира, когда купался в ванной, опустился на дно, закрыл глаза и позволил воде полностью накрыть себя. Все случилось еще быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Открыл глаза Чонин, снова стоя на тропинке с полуразрушенным домом за спиной и улыбающимся Тэмином.

\- Я знал, что ты идешь, - хохотал Тэмин, подхватывая ослабленногоЧонина.

Они проводили вместе столько времени, сколько могли урвать. Как оказалось, Чонина хватало не больше, чем на половину дня, потом ему резко становилось плохо, из носа начинала течь кровь, кружилась голова, тошнило.  
Мудрый Чанёль (как обычно, пугающий и вызывающий благоговение одновременно) объяснял это тем, что мир требует Чонина обратно. Он гладил в воде рыбу и говорил, что Чонин еще слишком слаб, чтобы противиться тому, что предрешено, и что он точно не сможет жить в этом мире, пока не вырастет и не окрепнет.  
Чонин крепко сжимал зубы и соглашался. Верил, просто потому, что не было другого варианта, хотя понимал, что мир с Тэмином и Чанёлем, с другими неизвестными существами намного приятнее, чем его серый и тусклый, с родителями, которые вовсе и не родители (по приездеЧонин провел с ними серьезный разговор и узнал, что они нашли его на опушке леса, не смогли расстаться и усыновили).

Он просто телепортировался настолько часто, насколько позволяло здоровье.  
Тэмин всегда встречал его одинаково: ожидая где-то поблизости, сидя на ветке или играясь с насекомыми на земле. Он подходил, хватал маленького Чонина за руку и уводил далеко: иногда в лес, где они присоединялись к Чанёлю в его отступничестве, иногда в город и на рынок, где люди кидали на него испуганные взгляды. У Чонина были черные, как смоль волосы, и не росли косички с вплетенными лентами. Он скорее напоминал ворона, ворвавшегося в жилое помещение во время чаепития, нежели обычного жителя. Но все равно это их не останавливало. Они смеялись, баловались и шалили, не забывая вовремя удирать.

Через некоторое время такая жизнь превратилась для Чонина в серые будни, и он уже не представлял ее иначе. Помимо школы и родителей у него существовало место, куда он возвращался. Словно несколько раз в неделю он ходил на кружок, только вместо танцев или пения была телепортация.  
С каждым годом время задержки все увеличивалось и порой (Чонин все еще не может понять, как вообще это определяется) Чонин мог остаться с Тэмином почти на день. Бывали и случаи, когда у него просто не получалось даже добраться до мира Тэмина. Тогда Чонин впадал в тоску и специально не появлялся неделями, не желая делать себе больно и видеть мир, в котором ему никогда не жить.  
Постепенно все это стало незначительно. В последний год Чонин просто смирился и приготовился провести всю свою жизнь «между», хотя Тэмин (то ли вечный дурак, то ли вечный оптимист, решить было трудно) утверждал, что в скором времени все разрешится, нужно только подождать.  
Порой Чонин думал, что Тэмин знает что-то тайное, что сообщил ему Чанёль, но не рассказывает из собственных противных соображений. И каждую встречу эта мелькающая между строк тайна дико бесила Чонина.

\- Чонин, ты снова проваливаешься куда-то! – голос Тэмина звонкий, а губы слишком близко к уху, и Чонина оглушает. Аккуратно, двумя пальцами он отодвигает чужое лицо от себя и фыркает.  
\- Ты слишком громкий.  
\- А ты слишком хмурый, Чанёль снова будет смеяться.  
Чонин спотыкается на ровном месте, утаскивая за собой Тэмина. Трава мягкая и, кажется, влажная, от таких ощущений настроение еще хуже. Хотя когда у него вообще оно было хорошим?  
\- Мы идем к Чанёлю? Зачем? – Чонин старается не звучать удивленно, поднимаясь и помогая Тэмину, крепко обхватывая его под пояс (параллельно отмечая, какой все же Тэмин легкий).  
\- Не знаю, он нас звал.  
\- Эм, хорошо?

Почему-то Чонин не уверен, что Чанёль их именно звал. Он скорее поверит, что Тэмину самому захотелось, или еще вернее – Чанёль как-то навеял ему мысль привести Чонина.  
Этот здоровила - вообще человек пугающий и самый загадочный из тех, кого Чонин когда-либо встречал. Он даже не делает ничего странного! За что его можно было бы считать пугающим или необычным, он просто такой, какой есть. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы ощутить ауру, окружающую Чанёля.  
Они всегда находят его в лесу или у озера, такое впечатление, что Чанёль уже давно не человек, а какая-то лесная фея, постоянно общающаяся с цветочками и рыбками и изредка помогающая путникам.  
В роли путника, разумеется, Чонин. А предсказывать будущее и делать решения вместо него - любимое занятие Чанёля.

\- В этот раз вы поздно, - сегодня Чанёль сидит под большими раскидистыми ветвями и что-то читает.  
Чонин понятия не имеет, как можно что-то прочитать в такой темноте чащи, но ведет плечами, он всегда старается не впутываться в странные дела Чанёля.  
\- Просто Нини замечтался, - отвечает Тэмин, затягивая Чонина за собой и усаживая его под дерево.  
\- Я не мечтаю, - вырывается само собой у Чонина, и есть здесь доля правды.  
Он на самом деле не помнит, когда мечтал в последний раз. И что вообще можно рассматривать, как мечту? Желание получить повышение на работе? Жить в счастье и спокойствии? Или же суметь остаться тут с Тэмином, Чанёлем, всеми остальными навсегда?  
\- Все люди мечтают, - улыбается Чанёль и кидает в Чонина шишку. Она больно бьет в лоб и оставляет после себя красное пятнышко. – Просто твои мечты ускользают от тебя в сон, - продолжает он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Но если я их не помню, то какая разница?  
\- Большая, не помнить и не иметь – вещи разные. Не думаю, что ты смог бы приходить сюда, не имея глубоко в сердце искренних желаний.  
Чонин молчит, капитулирует. Просто бормочет что-то неразборчивое в ответ очередным доводам (они всегда едкие и всегда непобедимые) Чанёля и утыкается носом в плечо Тэмина в надежде придремать. Сон - всегда полезно, без разницы, рабочий это день или выходной.  
Тэмин сначала смеется, но тут же успокаивается, как только получает несколько увесистых тычков в плечо, и придвигается еще ближе, чтобы было удобнее.  
\- А как у тебя дела на работе, Чонин-а? Как ты там говорил…, полицейский участок?  
Чонин недовольно открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на Чанёля. Разговор ему не нравится. Что Тэмин, что Чанёль очень редко интересуются его работой, и обычно это что-то значит. Недоброе.  
\- Отлично. Мало того, что я сам на побегушках у следователя, так мне еще хотят приставить какого-то практиканта, - весьма недовольным тоном сообщает Чонин, морща нос, а затем шепотом злобно добавляет. – Я же тут самый добрый и ответственный, определенно, угу.  
\- Нини, не будь таким. А для чего нужен этот практикант?  
\- Чтоб жизнь всем портить! Просто придет какой-то малолетка из университета, чтобы посмотреть, что и как делается, убедиться в правильности выбранной профессии, набраться опыта и тому подобное. На деле же он будет ходить за мной хвостиком и строчить бесконечные отчеты, которые мне потом читать и подписывать. Разумеется, ни на какие серьезные дела его никто брать не будет.  
\- Но это же так мило, Нини! Ты обзаведешься маленьким хвостиком, который будет зависеть от тебя! – если бы не звонкий и довольный смех Тэмина, Чонин бы обязательно стукнул его или отодвинулся. Но остается только сидеть и послушно выслушивать, как радостно фантазирует Тэмин. – Это напоминает мне те времена, когда ты только попал к нам. Тебе было всего лишь 10, а мне уже 15, и ты так трогательно каждый раз в меня вцеплялся, что мое сердечко чуть не выскакивало.  
\- Тэмин, может, ты заткнешься?!  
Чонин правда собирался терпеть. Тэмину свойственно постоянно придаваться воспоминаниям. Он может часами сидеть (с ужасно глупой улыбочкой) и рассказывать Чонину непонятно какие истории из детства (не то чтобы было интересно…), даже не требуя реакции. Но Чонин не любит, когда вспоминаются времена его детства и, более того, высмеиваются. Он не стеснительный человек, просто не любит, просто неуютно.  
У Тэмина язык без костей, а Чонин слаб, и поэтому всегда (всегда!) этим пользуются. Он не может ни стукнуть на самом деле, ни разозлиться и уйти. Чтобы хоть как-то сохранить свою гордость, с непроницаемым лицом Чонин встает, скидывает руку Тэмина со своего плеча и садится рядом с Чанёлем, сохраняя маленькую дистанцию. Близкие контакты с ЧанёлемЧонин себе не часто позволяет.  
\- Не гневайся на него, Чонин-а, - Чанёль ласков, а еще он почему-то слишком внимательно смотрит в глаза Чонина, от чего по спине пробегает холодок. – Тэмин просто любит, когда ты смущаешься.  
\- Но я не…!  
\- Хорошо, не смущаешься. Но ты все равно не злись. И Тэмин прав. Практикант – это хорошо, очень. Просто не относись к нему как к врагу, и ты увидишь, он тебе понравится.  
Чонин хочет сказать, что это ему решать, с кем сходиться, а с кем нет; кто ему понравится, а кого он отвергнет. Но Чанёль считает аудиенцию оконченной и отворачивается, начиная собираться. Он всегда так делает: говорит что-то якобы важное, а затем просто берет и уходит, словно не он звал к себе под предлогом страшной смерти. Это бесит Чонина, но поделать он ничего не может, потому что чувствует власть Чанёля, распространяющуюся на него, на всех вокруг.

Остаток дня Чонин и Тэмин проводят вместе, теряясь где-то между. Чем дальше они отходят от места встречи с Чанёлем, тем легче становится, тем расслабленнее и распущеннее становится Чонин. Тем интимнее и нежнее становятся мимолетные мазки в губы. Руки согреваются, а глаза начинают блестеть.  
Чем дальше от знакомых мест, тем больше просыпается желание и уверенность в своих силах. Разгорается похоть, и заканчивается все, как и всегда. На какой-нибудь лужайке, на смятых одеждах, но запредельно близко в объятиях друг друга.

 

После выходных, проведенных в спокойствии с Тэмином, обязанность идти на работу кажется пыткой. Не такой уж и важный человек Ким Чонин, чтобы обязательно приходить в полицейский участок каждый день. Все равно его начальник снова сбежит к своей любовнице, а Чонина (исключительно из лучших побуждений) отправит помогать обычным патрульным, что закончится снятием очередной кошки с дерева или поиском нерадивой мамаши для гиперактивного ребенка.  
Чонин не получает ни капли удовлетворения от всего этого, но продолжает работать просто потому, что ему все равно, и на самом-то деле не сложно. Работа достаточно легкая и скучная, не требующая излишних усилий, и Чонину этого достаточно. Удивительным образом он выбрал такую профессию несколько лет назад (куда было проще всего поступить) и не прогадал.  
Мысль о том, что сейчас он бы мог сидеть и трудиться над какими-нибудь схемами или лечить людей, приводит Чонина в ужас и панику. И в качестве отвлечения, по пути на работу он заходит в кафе и покупает пару стаканчиков кофе.  
На самом деле, он даже немного контактирует с сотрудниками. Второй стаканчик кофе, например, куплен специально для Бён Бэкхёна, славного заводного парня, который находится, примерно в таком же положении, как и Чонин.

\- Утро доброе, Кимчо! – радостно кивает Бэкхён, на автомате вытягивая руку, чтобы проходящий мимо Чонин вручил подарочек, не останавливаясь.  
\- Утро добрым не бывает, - звучит традиционный ответ, и именно это начинает очередной унылый рабочий день.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что и сегодня следователь ушел по своим секретным делам, а Чонин сидит в его кабинете и перебирает недописанные отчеты. Он принципиально не будет их исправлять и доделывать, потому что ленивый и противный, а начальник тожеслишком ленивый. В итоге, все закончится тем, что они вдвоем засядут в конце месяца в кабинете на сутки, а выползут оттуда мертвыми, но с готовыми делами.  
Вместо продуктивной работы Чонин раскачивается на стуле и начинает поддаваться сну, почти не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, напоминающий, что что-то он забыл.  
Что-то забытое вежливо стучит в дверь и ждет пару минут (громко ворча), когда Чонин соизволит дать свое добро.

\- Извините за беспокойство. До Кёнсу – студент-практикант.  
\- Ум, - единственное, чем одаряет студента Чонин, прежде чем открыть глаза.  
Студент-практикант похож скорее на школьника-практиканта, и Чонин подумывает проверить документы и направление, прежде чем хотя бы представляться. Он и до этого не горел желанием иметь дело с практикантом, а теперь просчитывает, насколько быстро он сможет передать балласт в чужие руки. Например, Бэкхёну? Ради такого Чонин даже сделает вид, что они друзья, и напомнит, что друзья друг другу помогают.  
Идея кажется очень заманчивой и улыбка почти появляется на хмуром лице, но звенит телефон, и Чонин отворачивается, чтобы принять вызов и лишний раз не лицезреть чужое ожидание.

\- Чонин, к тебе придет практикант. Так вот, не смей ничего с ним делать: ни скидывать его в другие руки, ни подталкивать к уходу. Нашему участку дали юного гения, и мы должны этим гордиться, холить и лелеять его, усек?  
Порой Чонин думает, что этот человек его начальник только потому, что обладает мерзкой хитростью и пронырливостью ящерицы. А своих подчиненных держит в ежовых рукавицах.  
Слова о «юном гении» кажутся дешевым прикрытием, и Чонин мысленно соглашается оставить этого практиканта просто ради того, чтобы выяснить, что на самом деле с ним не так.  
Связываться с новыми людьми, еще такими юными и неопытными совсем не хочется. А разве когда-то был выбор?  
\- Ким Чонин, - представляется он ленивым голосом, - с сегодняшнего дня и до конца практики ты будешь закреплен за мной. Все твои бумажки подписывать буду тоже я, так что в твоих же интересах слушаться меня.  
Чонин не кладет трубку специально, чтобы начальник слышал, как он выполняет свою работу. И только когда разносятся гудки, взгляд его становится хищным и пронизывающим. Чонин снова осматривает человека на пороге, теперь внимательно.  
Практикант До Кёнсу низкий и щуплый (скорее всего будет Чонину едва по плечо), он странно хмурится и сужает глаза (скорее всего у него проблемы со зрением) и это вызывает первую волну возмущения. Зачем на такой опасной работе (а она, правда, бывает опасной), такой сотрудник? Который вряд ли пробежит стометровку или не увидит преступника.  
У До Кёнсу копна густых давно не стриженных волос, торчащих во все стороны и лезущих в глаза, что кажется не очень приятной картиной. Одет он в брюки и жилетку поверх рубашки. Чонину хочется рыкнуть и выгнать его, никак не смеяться. Когда такая нелепость стоит перед глазами, ему совсем не весело, ему неприятно. Ненависти к До Кёнсу нет, есть скорее неприязнь к тем, кто принимает таких людей на работу, а потом они не выполняют свои обязанности, и все переходит на тех, кто свои выполнять способен. Вот тогда и страдают такие типы, как Чонин. На самом деле ему плевать на самого До Кёнсу, но не плевать на последствия его пребывания здесь.  
\- Если мне придется таскаться с тобой, как с маленьким бестолковым ребеночком, я отправлю тебя обратно в университет, даже не предупредив, - совсем не запугивает Чонин. Он просто говорит, как именно он поступит, если Кёнсу будет рушить его мир спокойствия и благодати. Чонин привык жить так, как заведено, и больше всего он не любит перемены.  
Внезапно в сознании вспыхивают красные ленты Тэмина и тихие слова насчет приближающихся перемен. Чонин трет виски и думает, что неплохо было бы поговорить с Чанёлем.  
К сожалению, говорить с Чанёлем некогда.

У Чонина создается впечатление, что практикант принес с собой не только лишние хлопоты, так еще и полосу невезения. За последние полтора года Чонин еще ни разу не был так занят. Вообще, все их отделение. Даже следователь оторвался от своих важных дел вне участка и вернулся на рабочее место, выстреливая приказы по тысячи в секунду.  
Возможно, это просто стечение обстоятельств: школьники и многие студенты на каникулах, праздники, тепло, выпивка и развлечения. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что уровень происшествий (мелких, но дико противных) повысился. К ним постоянно приводят каких-то дебоширов, либо поступают жалобы на ограбления, драки, повреждения имущества.  
Стечение обстоятельств, но Чонин предпочитает считать, что виноват в этом приход стажера. Просто потому, что он слишком хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями и Чонину не к чему придраться, его ожидания не оправдываются, и он чувствует себя обманутым.

До Кёнсу представляет собой синоним слова компетентность. Он прекрасно понял, что имел в виду Ким Чонин в первый день их знакомства и, видимо, сделал свои выводы. Чонин понятие не имеет, каковы они, но вот уже идет четвертый день, а он не слышал и лишнего слова от своего стажера. Если выкинуть из головы мысли, то можно даже представить, что Кёнсу и нет в участке, что не он ходит невидимой тенью за Чонином и не всматривается буквально в каждое движение.  
Кёнсу сам знает, как заполнять основные документы, как принимать жалобы и куда дальше направлять пострадавших. За день он овладел компьютерной программой, а за час познакомился с начальником Чонина. И все действительно хорошо, но что-то мешает.  
Возможно, Чонин просто устал от постоянного потока несчастливых людей и очень хочет отправиться к Тэмину, прижаться к нему и бурчать пока не сядет голос.  
Но он не может, потому что чувство ответственности и усталость. Несмотря на то, что Чонину плевать на большую часть сотрудников полицейского участка, он не может оставить Бен Бэкхёна (такую же жертву, как и он), О Сэхуна (простого полицейского, которому еще жарче, чем ему) и горемычного практиканта (на самом деле, его он бы оставил с огромным удовольствием, но начальник против), поэтому и сидит с ними до последнего. Что вообще является подвигом для Ким Чонина, не обладая излишней активностью, он хотя бы просто остается на работе.  
По приходу домой у Чонина совершенно нет сил, чтобы расслабиться и почувствовать приятную боль. Внутренний голос подсказывает ему, что он просто не переживет перемещение к Тэмину, сорвется на половине пути или даже не стартует, и это удручает Чонина.  
Вечера дома одинокие и холодные. Чонин ест вредную еду (ведь обычно его кормит Тэмин), много спит, а все остальное время посвящает книгам и размышлениям. Он искренне считает, что это еще вреднее для здоровья, но поделать ничего не может. До выходных остается всего лишь день, а там он уже, во что бы то ни стало, отправится туда, где его сердцу и душе спокойно.

Последний рабочий день недели такой же сумасшедший, как и предыдущие, и вместо привычных двух стаканчиков кофе (себе и Бэкхёну), Чонин приносит 4, как и обычно, отдавая один сотруднику, а три сохраняя для себя. Приятно видеть, как даже следователь в своем кабинете выглядит злым и измученным; желание уйти отсюда в место, где можно расслабиться, так же видно, как и желание Чонина. Бэкхён часто говорит, что в чем-то начальник и подчиненный всегда схожи, если они могут работать вместе, не разбегаясь.  
Чонин работает уже три года.  
Практикант лавирует в участке как на балу, аккуратно обходя людей и успевая со всеми поздороваться. Чонин даже не знает, что такое большое количество – все его сотрудники. Но знакомиться он не видит необходимости, сделает это, когда коснется работы.  
До Кёнсу приходит вовремя, минута в минуту, неизменно в жилетке поверх рубашки. Сегодня он в очках, и Чонин удивленно округляет глаза, значит он был прав и практиканта приняли, несмотря на проблемы со зрением. Остается только лишний раз фыркнуть.  
\- Разве можно с очками на службу? – безэмоционально спрашивает Чонин, пока загружается компьютер. Кёнсу сидит рядом на стуле и что-то скрупулезно записывает в блокнот.  
\- Больше чем половина нашей страны имеет проблемы со зрением. Если бы на такое обращали внимание, думаю, Южная Корея бы перестала функционировать, за неимением рабочей силы, - практикант отвечает по факту, не отрываясь от блокнота и даже не смотря на Чонина. Не то чтобы это сильно волновало.  
\- Но это тебе не завод, - продолжает раздраженный Чонин, потому что - последний день работы, и компьютер не грузится, и желание уйти домой растет. – Ты можешь не увидеть преступника или даже не выстрелить.  
\- Чонин-щи, - вздыхает Кёнсу, откладывая ручку, и смотрит. Так смотрит нянечка на нерадивого ребенка, готовая погладить его по голове, потому что вот оно такое дурное, что с ним еще поделать. – Это простой полицейский участок, максимум, в чем тут мне не поможет зрение – не увидеть кошку на дереве. Неужели вы думаете, я не знал, куда шел?  
\- И зачем тогда ты сюда пришел. Если для тебя это такая ерунда?  
\- А вот этого, - Кёнсу поднимает свои большие пугающие глаза и Чонин готов поклясться, что все, нянечка готова бить ребенка по ягодицам, а не гладить, - я не говорил, Чонин-щи. У меня есть на все свои веские причины, которые, впрочем, я имею право не обсуждать. На этом прошу простить меня, Бэкхён-щи хотел, чтобы я помог ему.  
Чонин ничего не говорит, а только возвращается обратно к компьютерному экрану. Общаться со практикантом сложно и местами неприятно: что-то в нем кажется неподходящим. Этому месту и самой личности Чонина.  
До Кёнсу - неловкий карлик, но имеет внутри себя некий стержень, а Чонин не любит загадки и тайны, поэтому предпочитает держаться подальше.  
Чего не скажешь о Бэкхёне, о Сэхуне и даже о его начальнике. В первый день Чонин злился и готовился к тому, что стажер будет слишком напрягать своим присутствием, он не хотел лишний раз утруждать себя и заниматься неизвестным человеком. Оказывается, Чонину не надо проявлять ни капли заботы.  
(Чанёль смеялся и говорил, что у Чонина есть внутренняя сила выбирать себе хорошее окружение. Что он как кот: всегда находит то место, где ему уютно. И люди вокруг него просто не могут быть плохими, иначе он просто уйдет.)  
Чонин работает в полицейском участке (считая практику) вот уже три года, и мысль уйти еще ни разу не приходила к нему в голову.  
Большую часть времени Кёнсу проводит с Бэкхёном и Сэхуном, просто потому, что смотреть на монотонную работу Чонина надоедает, а наблюдать за всем участком интереснее. Просто потому, что Бэкхён прекрасно знает характер Чонина, он забирает миссии контактировать и общаться на себя, позволяя практиканту задавать интересующие вопросы, и проводя ему экскурсы в мир криминала. О Сэхуну же просто скучно с сотрудниками, которые старше его, и он предпочитает общество молодых канцелярских крыс.  
К концу дня Чонин чувствует, как головная боль медленно запускает острые когти в его черепную коробку и устало выдыхает. Программа сохраняет результаты, а за окном садится солнце. Сегодня он возьмет несколько банок пива домой и запасется чипсами, по пятницам всегда показывают много шоу.  
Когда Кёнсу внезапно заходит в кабинет, Чонин удивляется, он забыл о его существовании.

\- Я хотел спросить, - начинает Кёнсу с порога. - Можно ли мне будет на следующей неделе выехать на какое-нибудь происшествие?  
\- Зачем это? – Чонин даже не пытается скрыть своего недоумения, наоборот, показывает скептицизм.  
\- Потому что… у меня практика? Как бы между прочим, - Кёнсу фыркает и кладет на стол перед Чонином блокнот. Открывать его даже не надо, и так понятно, что там все наблюдения практиканта за эти 5 дней. Чонин слышал от следователя что-то насчет того, что Кёнсу должен записывать все, что почерпнул на практике, и было бы неплохо у него это проверять. Разумеется, Чонину.  
\- Сэхун согласен тебя взять? – сам-то он никуда не собирается.  
\- Конечно, я уже поговорил с ним, - кажется, практикант немного улыбается, но Чонин не очень хорошо разбирается в чужих эмоциях.  
\- Тогда какие проблемы? Иди. Предоставишь мне потом отчет, да и Сэхуну поможешь, - Чонин не может сдержать зевка, отмахиваясь от Кёнсу рукой, как от назойливой мухи.  
Практикант стоит и смотрит несколько мгновений на него, не отворачиваясь и практически не моргая. На самом деле, Чонину становится не по себе, он почти чувствует, как мурашки находят свой путь на его теле. Но Кёнсу вовремя останавливается, трясет головой, словно отгоняет какие-то мысли, и выходит из кабинета, даже не попрощавшись.

\- Этот практикант, - мычит Чонин, наконец, собрав все свои вещи и не забыв прихватить чужой блокнот.  
Позже, засовывая в рот сразу жменю чипсов, Чонин слушает шоу и листает заметки Кёнсу, написанные аккуратным мелким почерком. Мини-отчеты оформлены настолько точно и умело, что возникают сомнения, не робот ли его практикант. То, что сам Чонин - человек, доказывать не надо, он ведет себя вполне типично для обычного человека, заляпывая жирными руками чистые без единого пятнышка листы. Ким Чонин никогда не отличался чистоплотностью.

 

Чонин не выспавшийся и злой.  
Всю ночь с пятницы на субботу он провел, читая блокнот своего практиканта. Там не было ничего секретного или особенного, просто наблюдения. Главное, что привлекло внимание – скользящее между строк мнение Кёнсу обо всем. На самом деле, Чонин и не понял сразу, пока не привык к стилю написания и не вчитался. Судя по тому, как практикант описывает повседневность, можно сделать выводы, как он относится к окружению. Здесь много упоминаний Бэкхёна: о его компетентности и профессиональности, количестве помощи, что он оказал. Сэхун описывается трудоголиком и просто хорошим парнем, следователь – человеком уважаемым. Все, что написано о Чонине – только его имя и фамилия.

Чонин одевается и чистит зубы, наблюдая, как садится за окном солнце. Наконец, он увидится с Тэмином и забудет обо всем, что раздражало его эту неделю. Глаза кажутся свинцовыми, а тело ломит - все потому что заснул Чонин под утро и за это стоит себя ненавидеть.  
Нет ничего удивительного в том, что перемещение дается Чонину с трудом, и что Тэмин знает о его планах заранее. Тэмин всегда все знает, и смотрит смешливо, играясь травинкой в зубах, и ничего не говорит. Наконец, Чонин не выдерживает.  
\- Что смешного? – Чонин устал и хочет поскорее сесть где-нибудь в тени, возможно, заснуть на чужом плече.  
\- Ты, - подходит Тэмин, приобнимая за пояс и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею. – Ты самый смешной.  
Чонин никогда не понимал логики Тэмина и вряд ли поймет, но это не тот человек, который смог бы его раздражать. В Тэмине хорошо все, даже его глупые шуточки, порой гнусавая улыбка, и бесконечные фривольности.  
Когда они добираются до укрытия и располагаются уютнее в траве, Тэмин позволяет себе лечь на грудь Чонину и запустить руку под футболку. Сегодня у него розовая лента в косичках и это кажется еще ненормальнее обычного.  
\- Чанёль сказал вплести мне ленту притяжения и симпатии, - объясняет он, не открывая глаза. Горячее дыхание обжигает нежную кожу груди и шеи, но Чонин только расслабляется.  
\- Зачем? У тебя кто-то появился? – голос звучит спокойно и дыхание ровное, вот только Тэмин почему-то хихикает и от этого щекотно.  
\- Нет, но Чанёль сказал, что это все связано с переменами. А ты знаешь, насколько он бывает прав.  
\- Ты слишком доверяешь Чанёлю, - фыркает Чонин, ответно запуская руку в нежные волосы Тэмина. Они слишком шелковистые и мягкие для обычных земных волос.  
\- А ты слишком доверяешь мне.  
Чонин хочет возмутиться и сказать, что никому на этой планете он не доверяет, но Тэмин слишком веселый и уверенный в своей правоте. Он улыбается шире обычного (это странно, и пугает) и неловко целует Чонина в губы, обдавая запахом травы. Чонин не сопротивляется, хоть на лбу и пролегла морщинка. Он грубо хватает Тэмина за бока и тянет на себя.  
Чонин всегда старается быстрее стереть улыбку с лица Тэмина.

\- Кстати, - Тэмин убирает голову с плеча Чонина, сладко зевая. Они лежат уже второй или третий час (Чонин вообще смутно ориентируется здесь) в полнейшей тишине. Только выдохи и шорохи одеждами. – Как там дела с практикантом? Помнишь, ты нам с Чанёлем рассказывал, что к тебе должны были кого-то….эм, направить?  
Чонин кривится как от зубной боли, проклиная память и любознательность Тэмина. Заодно, ненавидя и себя за то, что никогда не врет (просто ни к чему лишние старания) и даже не увиливает от темы.  
\- Все отлично, - тихо и грубо произносит он, пытаясь не дать нервной неделе снова упасть на плечи. – Работает, все записывает, действует мне на нервы.  
\- На нервы? Что уже он сделал? – Тэмин просто садится рядом, даже не шутит.  
\- Ничего, - отмахивается Чонин и тянется к Тэмину обратно, но тот не поддается.  
\- Как ничего? Почему тогда ты нервничаешь?  
\- Просто…  
\- Чонин, – голос Тэмина резкий, он больно вцепляется в руку и внимательно смотрит в глаза. - Ты никогда не был предвзят к людям, которые тебя никак не касались. И либо ты мне врешь, и как-то тебя этот практикант задевает, либо ты становишься нехорошим человеком.  
\- Словно я когда-то хорошим был…  
\- Чонин! – Тэмин снова ворчит, а Чонин думает, что тот слишком раскричался. И вообще много внимания этой теме.  
\- Ладно, я постараюсь не идти на поводу у своих предчувствий и постараюсь не ненавидеть никого лишний раз, ты доволен?  
Чонин и сам понимает, что то, как он ведет себя, не очень свойственно ему. И ему это правда не нравится, но с другой стороны, он не привык менять себя или как-то контролировать свое поведение. Но Тэмин выглядит серьезным, а руки его слишком крепко держат, грозя оставить синяки. Чонин не любит расстраивать Тэмина.  
\- Да, я доволен, - наконец, получает он ответ.  
Тэмин снова добрый и заботливый, и не смотрит он больше пугающе. И отпускает руку, и снова возвращается на свое согретое место на плече. Губы Тэмина чуть холодные, и Чонин думает, что такую щекотку на своей шее можно потерпеть.

Выходные проходят в сладком бреду. Чонин практически не разлучается с Тэмином (не считая ночи, проведенной у себя в мире) и успокаивается, душа снова обретает гармонию. Тело кажется отдохнувшим. На прощание Тэмин напоминает вести себя прилично и просит постараться («Сделай исключение ради меня, Нини?») пойти на контакт с практикантом. Чонин фырчит, но соглашается, губы Тэмина очень хорошо умеют уговаривать.

Когда Чонин лениво заходит в участок, мир, к удивлению, не рушится. Все на местах, все такие же усердные работники, и вообще, он пришел последним. В руках Чонина не только кофе для себя и Бэкхёна, но и для Кёнсу, что вообще удивительно.  
Сначала округляются глаза у Бэкхёна, но тот молчит и возвращается к компьютеру, затем немаленькие глаза практиканта чуть не выпадают из орбит. Кёнсу выглядит напугано, а взгляд кажется каким-то мутным. Только спустя несколько мгновений внимательного изучения, Чонин делает вывод, что практикант сегодня в линзах.  
\- На, а то выглядишь совсем помято, - безэмоционально произносит Чонин, ставя стакан на свой же рабочий стол со стороны, где сидит Кёнсу.  
На самом деле практикант не выглядит так уж плохо, скорее даже лучше обычного – вместо жилетки на нем обычная водолазка, а линзы очков не увеличивают глаза. И, кажется, Кёнсу тоже считает, что выглядит он вполне прилично, но многозначительный взгляд со стороны Чонина пресекает пререкания на корню.  
\- Спасибо, Чонин-щи.  
\- Угу, - зевает Чонин, включая компьютер. Разумеется, начальника еще нет. – Что будешь сегодня делать?  
\- Отправлюсь с Сэхуном на выезд. Вы же не против? – на самом деле Кёнсу произносит это таким тоном, который ясно дает понять, что он уже все решил, по крайней мере, для себя.  
\- Разумеется, нет. Не натвори только делов, чтобы мне не пришлось разгребать, - бурчит Чонин, углубляясь в программу и отрываясь от мира.  
Кёнсу какое-то время сидит рядом и тихо пьет кофе, затем замечает проходящего мимо Сэхуна и уходит, быстро собирая все свои принадлежности со стола.

Чем ближе обеденный перерыв, тем неспокойнее становится Чонину. Он всегда был человеком интуиции и предчувствий, а поэтому привык верить себе. А сегодня ему не то что странно, ему неприятно. Несозревшее чувство опасности расползается по телу и причиняет физический дискомфорт, не только моральный. Чонин долго не может понять причину, пока не вспоминает одну маленькую, но важную деталь.  
\- Бэкхён-а, а Сэхун еще не возвращался? – Чонин лениво выглядывает из своего кабинета, Бэкхён все равно рядом и все слышит.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво отвечает тот, пожевывая карандаш. – Он ушел еще утром, там, говорят, какая-то заварушка в торговом квартале, ну, в семейном магазинчике. С тех пор о них ни слуху, ни духу. Хотя подкрепления не вызывали, так что все не так уж плохо, - утешает Бэкхён и возвращается к своим делам.  
Бэкхёну хорошо, не его практикант ушел еще утром на свое первое дело и не вернулся. А практикант именно Чонина, и он несет за него ответственность, а следователь каждый день проверяет, насколько хорошо.  
Чонин только пыхтит, насколько людям просто жить, и насколько ему тяжело, доставая мобильный телефон. Он вообще не любит им пользоваться и заряжает раз в неделю, но именно для таких мер он и создан.  
\- Алло, Сэхун? – в трубке много шума и чужих голосов, Чонин морщится. – Вы где там пропали? У меня есть задание для практиканта, - наглая ложь.  
\- Тут такое дело, - на том конце провода Сэхун, кажется, замолкает в нерешительности. – Мы сейчас в больнице.  
Чонин только лишний раз убеждается, что предчувствия никогда не подводят его. Хочется высказать много ласковых Сэхуну и его несообразительности (а кто еще можно быть виноват?), сбросить вызов и уйти домой, но Чонин только тяжело вздыхает и продолжает ровным голосом.  
\- В какой и по какому поводу?  
\- В центральной, твоему практиканту сейчас накладывают швы. На бровь.  
Не все так плохо, как могло было быть. Чонин даже начинает подумывать и правда бросить трубку, и отправиться восвояси. Но Сэхун продолжает.  
\- И он ждет, когда гипс подсохнет.

Чонин приезжает в больницу через полчаса. Лицо недовольное, руки крепко сжимают манжеты рубашки. В голове только одна мысль – узнать, кому надо высказать за все неудобства. Сэхун находится на первом этаже в холе, с чаем в стаканчике и чуть взволнованным лицом. Не желая сорваться, Чонин садится рядом и молчит. И только когда напротив них появляется Кёнсу, с правой рукой в гипсе и повязкой на брови, он опасно суживает глаза.  
\- Я все объясню, - нервно сглатывает Сэхун, подскакивая к Кёнсу. Он выше него и это выглядит некрасиво, мысленно отмечает Чонин.  
Но Кёнсу только кладет целую руку на плечо Сэхуна и слабо, но твердо улыбается.  
\- Нет, Чонин-щи несет за меня ответственность, так что объясняться мне, - глаза Сэхуна напоминают щенячьи, а Чонин фыркает, не прикрывая рот рукой. Он не видит причины быть таким нервным Сэхуну. Практикант ведь не фарфоровый и знает куда шел.  
\- Ну?  
И все равно Сэхун вмешивается, не давая Кёнсу сформулировать свою мысль.  
\- Мы отправились на вызов в торговый квартал, где одна буйная семья держала магазинчик. Муж с женой сцепились, вмешались родственники и прохожие, и получилась одна большая драка. Когда мы их разняли, Кёнсу захотел поговорить с мужем, который был пьяный до чертиков, и схлопотал от него.  
Чонин не знает, кого из этих двоих напротив считать идиотом.  
\- И зачем ты пошел к этому алкоголику? – тяжело вздыхает Чонин, вытягивая ноги и расслабляясь.  
\- Хотел узнать у него, зачем он бьет жену, - спокойно отвечает Кёнсу, дергая загипсованной рукой по привычке, а затем морщится (даже как-то его жалко?).  
\- Так там еще и насилие в семье?  
\- Ясное дело, - влезает в Сэхун. – Кёнсу хотел убедить жену подать на мужа в суд, а тот вспылил.  
\- Правильно сделал, - цокает Чонин. – Нечего лезть в чужие дела.  
Кёнсу загорается как спичка. Возможно, дело в его линзах, а, возможно, в его взгляде полном решительности и чего-то еще, чего у самого Чонина нет. От такого Кёнсу неуютно и хочется отодвинуться, но Чонин не из тех, кто прогибается под кого-то, и он не отводит взгляд, отвечает на атаку практиканта, хоть внутри сердце чуть ускоряет ритм.  
\- Не знаю, зачем Вы, Чонин-щи, пошли работать в участок, возможно, чтобы бесконечно долго заполнять документацию, но я пришел сюда, чтобы помогать людям и не собираюсь смотреть, как муж бьет свою жену, а она принимает это словно так и надо.  
В словах Кёнсу столько стали и боли, что Чонин не может удержать удивленного взгляда. Он не ожидал, что практикант наполнен такой решительностью.  
Чонин не понимает. А там, где он не понимает, рождается интерес и увлечение. Он никогда не любил эту черту характера в себе.  
\- Надеюсь, я все объяснил? – Кёнсу успокаивается так же быстро, как и разгорается. Взволнованный Сэхун стоит рядом с ним, держа руку на его локте.  
\- Нет, - вязко произносит Чонин, тоже поднимаясь. – Мне нужен отчет к завтрашнему дню. Справишься или ты теперь не способен писать?  
\- Я прекрасно владею обеими руками, - вежливо кланяется Кёнсу и собирается уходить, Сэхун увязывается следом. Но его останавливают.  
Чонин хмурится и нервно жует губу. Его все еще терзают отголоски плохого предчувствия, и было бы глупо проигнорировать их.  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой, Сэхун, можешь возвращаться в отдел, - командным тоном произносит Чонин.  
\- Но я могу…  
\- Отправляйся в отдел, - еще настойчивее.  
У Кёнсу глаза большие, а взгляд напуганный. Вся его храбрость исчезла вместе с уверенностью, он выглядит не решительнее напуганного цыпленка и у Чонина кругом идет голова от того, насколько практикант многоликий.  
Кёнсу стоит столбом и не понимает, что происходит, но Чонину говорить лишний раз не надо, он сам знает, чего хочет, поэтому подходит и кладет свою руку на чужое плечо. Практикант вздрагивает, но поддается и идет следом. Сэхун мгновенно исчезает из виду.

Они едут в абсолютной тишине, Кёнсу сам вбивает в GPS свой адрес и даже не смотрит в сторону Чонина. Зато Чонин изредка бросает непозволительные взгляды на соседнее кресло и замечает многое. За Кёнсу трудно наблюдать, тяжело уловить изменения в его настроении или поведении, но со временем это сделать все проще и проще.

До Кёнсу живет в маленькой квартирке двухэтажного здания с чудесным садом перед окнами. Практикант быстро выскакивает из машины и уходит, не попрощавшись. Чонин неприятно удивлен и не может скрыть кислой мины на лице.  
\- Может, вы хотите чаю? – внезапно Кёнсу загораживает солнце, стоит серьезный и внимательный, и Чонин правда не знает почему, но соглашается.

Ким Чонин никогда не ходит в гости. За свою жизнь он ни разу не посещал чужие квартиры. Единственные люди, которых он проведывает - Тэмин и Чанель, и они даже не в этом мире. Чонин просто не видит смысла, зачем ходить к кому-то в гости? Он сам никого не приглашает, ненавидит лишние хлопоты, другим доставлять неприятности своим присутствием тоже не собирается.  
На все всегда есть свое исключение.  
Кёнсу заваривает зеленый чай, от которого идет кругом голова. Чонин понятия не имеет, откуда такой изысканный напиток у простого практиканта, но не отказывает себе в удовольствии насладиться им. Они много не говорят, даже не осматривают квартиру (Кёнсу привел его на кухню и усадил за стол, вежливо ставя вазочку с рисовым печеньем).  
Чонин наблюдает, как Кёнсу справляется с одной рукой, и удивлен тем, что справляется вполне хорошо. Практикант немного неловкий и медлительный, он не может делать несколько дел одновременно, работает постепенно и сосредоточенно (опасно суживая глаза на переносице, и закусывая в концентрации губу).  
\- Может, тебе помочь? – неуверенно произносит Чонин, слегка смачивая чаем губы.  
\- Хмпф. Откуда жалость, господин начальник? – на самом деле практикант не звучит как обиженный, наоборот, спрашивает и смеется. Его глаза игриво блестят (или же на самом деле снова линзы).  
\- Я никого не жалею, - вот Чонин шутить не умеет, как и говорить мягко, поэтому звучит он всегда грубо и слегка недовольно. Обычно Тэмин называет его бурчалкой и грозится, что в старости Чонин останется один одинешенек.  
\- Это заметно на самом деле, - Кёнсу не сдается в своем хорошем настроении, садясь напротив.  
Чонин не хочет начинать спор или длинный разговор, но иголочка любопытства подло наносит удары, заставляя ближе подвигаться и создавать новые вопросы.  
\- Разве это плохо? Хорошим людям не нужна жалость.  
\- Ты прав, - Кёнсу начинает смеяться, но тут же прикрывает рот рукой. – Но им нужно сочувствие и гуманное отношение, то, что свойственно только человеческой расе.  
Лицо Чонина изменяется в удивлении, он не понимает. Стоит ли это рассчитывать, как немой упрек от практиканта? И какое ему вообще дело до того, как ведет себя с людьми Чонин.  
\- Ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь? – в лоб спрашивает Чонин, громко ставя чашку на стол.  
Кёнсу перестает рассматривать чаинки и отвечает на взгляд. Он смотрит странно, прищуриваясь и опасно близко придвигаясь (определенно нарушает личное пространство). Только так, находясь рядом с ним, Чонин понимает, что Кёнсу просто успел снять линзы и теперь слепой, как летучая мышь. Безрукий, с зашитой бровью, так еще ничего и не видит. Жалкая картина как для человека, собирающегося спасать других людей.  
\- Отнюдь, даже и не думал, - отодвигается практикант обратно. – Мне вообще кажется, что вы более ужасного о себе мнения, чем на самом деле есть.  
Чонин не может сдержать удивленного выдоха. Странный практикант только что сказал, что сказал ему Чанель много лет назад, слово в слово. Не кажется простым совпадением. Самое ужасное, что Чонину ответить на это нечего, он понятия не имеет, что имели в виду Кёнсу и Чанель.  
\- Ты придешь завтра на работу? – пытается сменить тему Чонин, отодвигаясь к стенке и пряча лицо за челкой.  
\- Разумеется, - кажется, практикант удивлен. – С чего бы мне не приходить? Перелом руки не требует от меня лежачего положения. Кроме того, я уже привык.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, - Кёнсу отмахивается, поднимаясь и собирая грязную посуду со стола, - это мой не первый перелом, даже не второй. Хотя вру, у этой руки второй.  
Кёнсу повествует так просто, словно рассказ о том, как в магазин сходить. Странный и непонятный парень. Дома он уже не выглядит напряженной пружиной, готовой мгновенно ответить, нет линз и раздражающих жилеток. Вместо этого легкая улыбка на губах и постоянно прищуренные глаза. Чонин такой разницы не понимает, сам он везде одинаковый.  
А еще Кёнсу не слабый. Сейчас Чонин это понимает, просто по взгляду на то, какой практикант уверенный и спокойный, как ему плевать на удручающий гипс, как тот свободно разговаривает с ним самим, не пугаясь грубого и резкого отношения. Кёнсу сильный и это интригует, настораживает Чонина. Он сидит на кухне без чая, просто смотря на спину практиканта и следя, как моется одной рукой посуда.  
\- Давай я, - не выдерживает Чонин и становится рядом, по-хозяйски отодвигая своего практиканта и забирая тарелки и чашки.  
Он ожидает, что Кёнсу возмутится и попробует отпихнуть его, но ничего не происходит. Практикант просто отходит в сторону и внимательно наблюдает, от чего волосы на затылке становятся дыбом, и немножко неуютно.  
Когда Чонин заканчивает и выключает воду, на плече появляется рука, легкая и холодная.  
\- Спасибо, - спокойно отвечает Кёнсу, а Чонин отмахивается, фырча.  
Он не сделал ничего особенного, просто вымыл посуду, ему не тяжело, это не какой-то подвиг, и он не мыл посуду с мыслью облегчить жизнь постороннему человеку. Он никого не жалеет.

Кёнсу провожает до порога, идя за спиной безмолвной тенью. И Чонину такой расклад вполне нравится, он не хочет больше общаться с этим сбивающим с толку практикантом, он сыт по горло его неординарной личностью.  
Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, Кёнсу одергивает Чонина за рукав на себя.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо произносит практикант, а Чонин только удивленно смотрит.  
\- За что?  
\- Да так, за сочувствие и помощь.  
Чонин хочет сказать, что ничего такого не знает, но Кёнсу шустрый и быстрый. А еще хитрый (и определенно подлый). Он стоит на носочках, держа рукав и не отпуская, его влажные холодные губы прикасаются к щеке. Чонин отпрыгивает, как кипятком ошпаренный, и не может найти гневных слов. Он настолько выведен из себя, что спотыкается, когда пятится назад, и чуть не падает. Кёнсу вовремя ловит его, помогая удержать равновесие.  
\- Н-не подходи, - невольно вырывается.  
Чонин чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, и губы начинают дрожать. Он не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались незнакомые руки, которые сейчас кажутся опасными. Чонин ненавидит неожиданности и боится их. Он совсем не храбрый, когда дело касается неизвестности.  
Кёнсу не окликает и не пытается остановить, когда Чонин убегает быстрее молнии из подъезда и нервно вцепляется в руль. А только стоит у окна и равнодушно смотрит, как начальник удаляется.

 

Чонин не ожидает чуда, но оно случается и ему удается попасть к Тэмину. Все происходит спонтанно и частично неожиданно даже для него самого – Чонин исчезает еще в машине.  
Тело ужасно ломит, желудок выворачивает наизнанку, голова кружится, не спасает даже родное ясное небо над головой и взволнованный Тэмин под боком, который рядом и крепко обнимает, ничего не говоря. Ему и не надо, он так все понимает, видит по глазам, чувствует руками. Они сидят так, пока Чонин не начинает засыпать, и расслабляется в руках Тэмина.  
\- Прости и спасибо, - неловко произносит он. – Как-то перенервничал, - совсем глупо объясняет.  
\- Я почувствовал, еще когда тебя тут не было. И Чанёль тоже, он, кстати, не отказался бы от твоей компании.  
Думается, Чонин бы тоже не отказался от его компании.

Чанёль приходит сам, как и обычно, появляется из ниоткуда. Его волосы в странном беспорядке, словно он только что проснулся, а на лице сдержанная улыбка. Чанёль даже идет в этот раз аккуратно, медленно, и садится рядом.  
\- Ты неожиданно, что вполне ожидаемо, - звучит вместо приветствия.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Чанёль, - действительно сердечно произносит Чонин, оставаясь с таким же невыразительным лицом.  
Чанёль хмурит брови и снова начинает перебирать косичку со странными темно-фиолетовыми лентами. Почему-то печальный и не такой счастливый, каким выглядит обычно.  
\- Тэмин-а, не хочешь пойти прогуляться? – Чонин убирает голову с плеча Тэмина и пытается понять, что происходит.  
Тэмин не выглядит довольным, но все равно встает, слегка улыбаясь и быстро чмокая в макушку – привычка еще с самого детства, когда Чонин был маленьким мальчиком.  
\- Зачем ты его прогнал? – все еще удивляется Чонин, сразу же напрягаясь. Не хватает тепла чужого тела.  
\- Некоторые разговоры стоит вести без посторонних лиц.  
\- Но Тэмин не посторонний!  
\- Все зависит от ситуации.  
Чонин понятия не имеет, чего Чанёль хочет. Чувство одиночества и слабости сегодня сильнее обычного, а все потому, что вспоминается До Кёнсу и его по-детски наивный поступок. Именно такими действиями всегда и причиняют больше всего неудобств.  
\- Ты появился у нас из-за того, что взволнован, - констатирует Чанёль, кладя свою огромную ладонь на плечо Чонина. – Не хочешь назвать причину?  
Чонин не хочет, но называет. Для чего он тогда здесь? Чанёль мудрый, знает гораздо больше, чем показывает.  
\- Это все новый практикант, - Чонин тяжело вздыхает и прислоняется к Чанёлю, опуская защиту. – Он странный, он меня волнует.  
\- Это как же? – глаза Чанёля начинают хитро блестеть, словно тот ухватил какую-то идею.  
\- Просто я не понимаю его, совсем. Сначала он казался мне слабым и бесхребетным, понятия не имею, как он вообще выбрал такую работу. Но вместо того, чтобы сбежать после недели нервотрепки, он отправился на вызов, так еще и руку там себе сломал! Ты только представь. Мне поплохело, когда об этом узнал, - не замечая, Чонин все больше облокачивается на Чанёля, уже кладя голову ему на плечо. На лице Чанёля загадочная улыбка, а руки слегка приобнимают.  
\- Почему? Какая тебе разница, сломал он руку или нет? Подходит он для этой работы или нет?  
\- Потому что он МОЙ практикант! Понимаешь, его закрепили за мной, и я должен следить за ним, на мне ответственность. Ведь он…слабый? Да к черту там слабый! Знаешь, что он сделал, когда я захотел ему помочь? Он поцеловал меня, черт возьми. Кто целует своего начальника?  
\- Полагаю, твой практикант? – Чанёль не сдерживает смех и начинает тихонько давиться в кулак. Раздражает.  
\- Эй! – Чонин бьет слегка, потому что знает, что отдача может быть больной, к тому же как можно поднять руку на тех, кто дорог? – Что в этом смешного? Мне вот – не очень.  
\- Чонин-а, маленький напуганный котенок, - дразнится Чанёль, легонько гладя волосы пальцем. – Испугался неведомых эмоций, поддался чувствам, прибежал к нам, - перечисляет он, а Чонин куксится.  
Хочется сказать, что не напуган, но Чонин останавливается. Он ведь на самом деле выскочил из дома Кёнсу, стоило только осознать, что тот сделал. Банальный поцелуй в щечку Чонин посчитал укусом ядовитой змеи. Как какая-то испуганная школьница, которую за школьными воротами поцеловал наглый хулиган классом старше. Проблема только в том, что Чонин не школьница и стыдно так себя вести. Когда ты никогда не сближался ни с кем, кроме Тэмина и Чанёля, не очень ладишь с людьми.  
\- И что ты думаешь делать? – прерывает поток мыслей Чанёль, отодвигая от себя Чонина, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, в которых плещется море переживаний.  
\- А? Что? Ничего? Наверное, просто не буду с ним разговаривать. Только по работе, думаю.  
\- То есть сбежишь?  
\- Нет, просто забуду.  
\- Это называется «сбежать» Чонин-а, от реальности.  
Чонину хочется взбрыкнуть, хочется сказать, что вот, находясь здесь, он и так бежит от реальности, но Чанёль все понимает, у него снова удивительные глаза, противиться которым невозможно.  
\- Что мне тогда делать?  
\- Узнай у …  
\- Кёнсу, его зовут Кёнсу.  
\- Узнай у этого Кёнсу, почему он так сделал. На все есть свои причины, возможно, как только он тебе их скажет, ты начнешь его понимать. И не так будет страшен зверь, как его малюют.  
Просто попробуй. Жить в мире полном людей, которые имеют к тебе какое-то отношение - не так уж плохо, правда.  
Чонин засыпает убаюканный нежным голосом Чанёля. Рядом пристраивается Тэмин, запуская руку в волосы и нежно массируя затылок. С Чанелем и Тэмином спокойно и безопасно. Грустно просыпаться утром в своей машине.

 

Еще грустнее идти на работу, только вторник и целая неделя впереди. Ким Чонин с больной головой и мутным сознанием, он не бреется и находит не слишком грязную рубашку, выглядеть респектабельно совсем не хочется. Сон – единственное, о чем мечтается. Чонин мысленно проклинает себя и До Кёнсу, и вселенную, обещая себе, что как только дойдет до участка, закроется в кабинете и будет спать до самого конца смены.  
Только по приезду на работу он понимает, как глупо спросонья поступил. Коже на лице как-то неуютно, рубашка сидит неудобно, волосы на голове напоминают веник и неприятно лезут в глаза. Таким он сам себе не нравится. Чонин жмет на тормоз и возвращается домой.  
\- Привет, Чонин! – Бэкхён слишком радостный и энергичный для тяжелого утра вторника, он сам выхватывает привычный кофе и хлопает по спине, нагло нарушая личное пространство.  
\- Слушай, - впервые в жизни низко наклоняется Чонин и шепчет на ухо, - Кёнсу уже пришел?  
Даже если Бэкхён удивлен, то не подает виду, а только хитро улыбается и дышит на ухо.  
\- Не-а.  
Чонин фыркает и пытается стряхнуть с себя ощущение чужого дыхания, в то время как Бэкхён звонко хохочет, балансируя, чтобы не разлить кофе. В этом офисе никто не воспринимает Чонина всерьез, так бесит.  
Впервые Кёнсу опаздывает. Ровно на 10 минут. И приходит он не такой, как обычно. Слишком неидеальный, слишком неряшливый, слишком не До Кёнсу. Рубашка чуть помята, очки съехали с носа, на макушке торчит хохолок. Не так-то просто на самом деле справляться со всем самому, когда правая рука в гипсе, думает Чонин. Но даже мысли о жалости допускать нельзя, Чонин все еще сердитый и недоумевающий.  
Кёнсу заходит в кабинет с совершенно отсутствующим видом, спокойно достает все принадлежности и садится в свой уголок. Чонин ждет, но отвечает ему тишина. Делать нечего.

\- Я прочитал твои заметки, - капитулирует Чонин, - и должен сказать, что ты пишешь все очень детально.  
\- Это похвала или недовольство, Чонин-щи? – Кёнсу поднимает свои защищенные очками глаза и смотрит слишком внимательно, от чего передергивает.  
\- Просто констатация фактов. Единственное, что я хотел бы отметить, это что… в твоих отчетах проскальзывает некий субъективизм? Ясно читается твое отношение к сотрудникам.  
На устах Кёнсу скользит улыбка, и он привстает, Чонин вздрагивает и думает отодвинуться.  
\- Видимо, вы очень внимательно читали мой блокнот, Чонин-щи, или у вас редкий дар понимать меня, - наклоняется практикант еще ниже.  
Чонин не дышит, Чонин затаился и ждет, словно Кёнсу прыгнет на него и загрызет.  
\- Кто знает…  
\- Можно, я теперь заберу блокнот? – Кёнсу останавливается и протягивает руку, а внутренности, свернувшиеся узлом, отпускает.  
Чонин полный дебил и он это в себе ненавидит.  
\- Конечно, держи. Что ты сегодня собираешься делать? – рука Чонина совершенно не дрожит, когда он протягивает книжечку, но слишком быстро одергивается обратно и прячется в карман.  
\- Не знаю, планирую пойти помочь Бэкхёну.  
\- То есть мне помогать не надо?  
Чувство ненависти к самому себе не свойственно Чонину, но именно в этот момент он размышляет, что удариться головой об стол - не так уж и плохо. Или выпрыгнуть из окна, например. Он даже не думал, когда говорил это Кёнсу, все вылетело на автомате, просто из-за противного характера. Очередные минусы характера, о которых так любит шутить Тэмин.  
\- Ох, простите, Чонин-щи, разумеется я останусь с вами. Было неправильно с моей стороны, - Кёнсу низко кланяется и перестает собираться, возвращая все на место. Он не смотрит на Чонина, вместо этого берет неловкими пальцами загипсованной руки очки и пытается с помощью здоровой руки протереть стекла.  
Спустя несколько минут Чонин не выдерживает.  
\- Дай сюда, - не смотря, лениво протягивает руку.  
\- Что, простите? – Кёнсу настолько сосредоточен, что не понимает, чего от него хотят.  
\- Говорю, дай очки и эту ткань, - Чонин нависает над столом и аккуратно выхватывает хрупкий предмет.  
Очищать линзы под пристальным взглядом - чертовски тяжело, Чонин просто не привык, чтобы на него смотрели, смотрели так внимательно и непрерывно.  
\- Держи, - звучит тихо и неловко. Надо поскорее вернуться к компьютеру и не отвлекаться больше ни на что.  
\- Спасибо большое, - улыбка у Кёнсу большая и искренняя, верхняя губа чуть приподнята и показывает ровный ряд зубов. Кёнсу ни капли не похож на студента и Чонин думает, что нельзя так молодо выглядеть.  
Он не отвечает на вежливость (ни к чему), просто возвращается к работе.

К вечеру он не выдерживает. До Кёнсу слишком тихий (страшно подумать) даже для любителя тишины Ким Чонина. Он ничего не спрашивает, делает все сам без единой подсказки, работает тихо, практически не двигается. Кёнсу не покидает кабинет, а просто сидит и пишет.  
Чонин напрягается. Терпение тоже его сильной стороной не является. А мысль, что Кёнсу хорошо, в то время как он сам напряжен, раздражает и вызывает неприкрытое недовольство.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал вчера? – внезапно начинает Чонин, но знает, что Кёнсу поймет. Должен.  
\- Не думал, что вас будет волновать такая мелочь, - Кёнсу отрывается от документов и снова смотрит этим взглядом, словно считывает все, что творится внутри.  
\- Она меня и не волнует, - плохой, неумелый лжец. – Просто интересно, как можно было такое сделать с начальником?  
\- Чонин-щи, - Кёнсу вздыхает, словно говорит с маленьким глупым ребенком. – Это был всего лишь поцелуй-в-щечку, я не вижу в этом смертельного поступка, я не укусил вас, не отравил, не убил. На невинность вашу тоже не посягнул. Знаете, как называется то, что я сделал? Б-л-а-г-о-д-а-р-н-о-с-т-ь. И порой она случается.  
Чонин возмущен. Он знает, что такое благодарность и много раз его благодарили в жизни. Словами. Никак не поцелуями. Так делает только Тэмин, когда они совсем-совсем рядом, соприкасаются плечами и делят тепло. Кёнсу не «рядом», Кёнсу - практикант, но позволяет себе то, что можно только Тэмину.  
Чонин замолкает и возвращается к делам.

\- Чонин-щи, разрешите домой уйти?  
Уже вечер и заходит солнце, но Чонин слишком поглощен своими мыслями. Последние несколько часов он провел рефлексируя и не обращая внимания на экран перед глазами. Поток мыслей настолько сумасшедший, что невозможно выловить что-то одно.  
К счастью, чужой голос близко над ухом возвращает к жизни.  
\- Домой?  
\- Уже 7 часов вечера, на час больше положенного.  
\- Ах, да, конечно, извини, что задержал, - Чонин возвращается в мир, и виновато смотрит на Кёнсу. Ему кажется, что практикант выглядит уставшим и дерганным, двигается медленно, а рука с гипсом безвольно весит.  
Нельзя жалеть, но можно всегда посочувствовать, как и учил Тэмин.  
\- Если рука болит, можешь завтра дома оставаться, в конце концов, это же не работа твоя, - Чонин старается звучать равнодушно, даже не смотрит, не надо, чтобы о нем думали, как о мягкотелом человеке.  
\- Я подумаю, - маленькая улыбка, и Кёнсу почему-то оказывается рядом, за спиной.  
По спине ползет холодок и сосет под ложечкой, Чонин уверен, что что-то не так, что пора бежать или дать словесный отпор. Пора хоть что-то делать, но никак не смотреть в чужие почти черные глаза и тонуть в них, не говоря ничего. Чонин даже не вздрагивает, когда Кёнсу наклоняется и приникает к губам своими: слишком мягкими и почему-то со вкусом алоэ. Поцелуй не длится долго, Кёнсу только пару раз неловко мажет по нижней губе, а затем отстраняется. Глупее улыбки Чонин в жизни не видел, но с До Кёнсу многое происходит впервые.  
\- До свидания, Чонин-щи, - машет гипсом у выхода Кёнсу: глаза хитрые, улыбка мимолетная, и аура странная, что проникает под кожу.  
Чонин слаб и глуп. Он позволяет себя целовать неизвестному практиканту и ничего не предпринимает в ответ. Даже не может дать по лицу, применить все, что изучал на единоборствах. Не может слова сказать. Уже второй раз он просто сидит и хлопает ресницами, взволнованно закусывая губу и думая, что творится чепуха какая-то.

Он не переносится к Тэмину сегодня. Не может, не хочет. Кто знает. Правда жестока и не очень красива – Чонин одинок, Чонин неопытен, Чонин – социопат. Всю свою сознательную жизнь он провел не в этом мире, а в другом, с Тэмином и Чанелем. Они были его домом, его защитой, друзьями и любовниками (Тэмин, по крайней мере). Благодаря им Чонину не приходилось ни с кем дружить, переживать подростковый период, страдать от влюбленностей. Чонин полностью житель чужого мира, он не предназначен для этой планеты Земли. Жалкая рыба на суше. Возможно, Чонину стоит винить себя - он стал безобиднее ребенка, а, возможно, винить стоит Тэмина и Чанёля – они манили его к себе и не отпускали.  
Впервые Чонин хочет побыть один: никого не видеть, никого не слышать и ничего не чувствовать. Тэмин может помочь, но скорее всего, спутает мысли еще больше. Чанёль будет спасительным светом, если Чонин перенесется к нему без встречи с Тэмином, а такое невозможно. Желание остаться в своей квартирке усиливается, и от этого тошнит.

Чонин проводит вечер один, слушая телевизор и учась готовить. Мысли не проясняются, поэтому он просто забивает.  
Кёнсу на следующий день не приходит и Чонин выдыхает с неким облегчением. В голове рождается план. Всегда ведь можно у следователя попросить передать Кёнсу кому-то.  
\- Нет, - отвечает следователь, одаряя внимательным взглядом. – Это твое задание, ты и так нихрена не делаешь, - совсем невежливо дополняет он.  
Чонину хочется фыркнуть и ответить, что берет пример с самого следователя. Но только морщится и уходит в свой кабинет. Кёнсу словно оставил невидимый след: стены давят, работа не идет, и весь день Чонин трудится, уткнувшись носом в стол.  
Перед тем, как уйти домой (рабочий день закончился час назад, но Чонин все еще умирает), Бэкхён подходит к столу, такой улыбчивый и счастливый, как и обычно.  
\- Слушай, вместо того, чтобы разлагаться, ты бы лучше поговорил с Кёнсу, ок? Высказал ему, что тебя не устраивает, и начал бы функционировать как нормальный человек.  
\- Словно ты что-то понимаешь, - отвечает в стол Чонин, но его не слушают.  
Бэкхён уходит, а слова в голове остаются.

Вечера среды и четверга он проводит так же, как и предыдущие, потопая в быту, размышляя, подбирая слова.  
Кёнсу не приходит и в пятницу, Чонин морально совсем не отдохнул, и оказывается у чужого порога после работы. Возможно, Кёнсу не дома…, но нет. Дверь открывается, и предстает очередное обличие До Кёнсу: постоянно мешающаяся челка подобрана красным ободком с вишенками, большая футболка и шорты чуть выше колен. А еще странные шерстяные носки, которые в Корее-то никто и не носит.  
Чонин теряется, Кёнсу совершенно не похож на врага, с кем предстоит сразиться.  
\- Ммм, разрешишь? – неудобно стоять на пороге.  
\- Ах, да, разумеется. Раз уж у меня дома, то я…перейду на «ты»? – Кёнсу неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, пропуская внутрь.  
Наглости ему не занимать и Чонин удивленно открывает рот, но сразу же затыкается, потому что он гость и не ему ставить условия.  
\- Как там дела в участке? Как Бэкхён и Сехун? Хочу выйти в понедельник, - Кёнсу проводит его на кухню и усаживает за стол, начиная быстро передвигаться.  
\- Все хорошо, - Чонин не намерен вести светские беседы, он устал и голоден.  
\- Может, ты хочешь кушать? У меня есть отличный жареный рис, можно сказать из самого Китая.  
\- И ты приготовил его с одной рукой?  
\- Я же сказал, что у меня китайский рис, - Кёнсу смеется, накладывая полную тарелку Чонину. Он даже ответа не дожидается, просто намеревается накормить (не то чтобы желудок Чонина был против). – Приходил друг сегодня и помог с готовкой и уборкой.  
Наверное, это приятно, когда помогают с готовкой и уборкой, думает Чонин.  
\- Понятно. Спасибо.

Помыть посуду снова вызывается Чонин, хотя Кёнсу смотрит скептически и даже протестует, что вызывает удивление. Раньше он был только «за».  
\- Так зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает практикант, когда Чонин оборачивается, вытирая мокрые руки.  
\- Хотел серьезно поговорить с тобой.  
\- Что могло такого случиться?  
\- Я хотел спросить, зачем ты поцеловал меня во второй раз, - почему-то произносить такое тяжело, к ушам приливает кровь.  
\- Серьезно?!  
\- Эм…да?  
\- Ким Чонин – ты самый странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, - Кёнсу смеется в кулак, а в глазах столько теплого непонятного чувства, что Чонин теряется. Люди не смотрят на него такими глазами.  
\- И в чем моя странность?  
\- Наклонись, я скажу, - специально едким шепотом цедит Кёнсу и смотрит так доверчиво и открыто, что Чонин с легкостью верит, наклоняется, желая, наконец, узнать страшную тайну.  
Губы Кёнсу сегодня острые, как перец в жареном рисе, и сухие, покрытые корочкой, что неприятно царапает. Он захватывает нижнюю губу раз, второй, затем переходит на верхнюю и слегка прикусывает. Чонин шокировано распахивает глаза, которые успел закрыть (только когда?). У Кёнсу глаза не закрыты, с такого минимального расстояния он прожигает взглядом.  
Поцелуй прекращается только тогда, когда Кёнсу решает и первым отстраняется. Чонин - слабак, он не знает, как спастись от чужой настойчивости, поэтому сидит послушно и хлопает ресницами.  
\- Ты правда, правда очень странный, - смеется Кёнсу, прикасаясь к щеке мягкими пальцами. Нельзя отрицать, что Чонину приятно, но нельзя быть согласным на такое.  
Чонин вспыхивает.  
\- Ч-что ты творишь?! Сколько можно?! Перестань меня целовать! – он хочет звучать серьезно, надеется, что так.  
\- А ты перестань мне отвечать, - с щеки пальцы перемещаются на челюсть, а затем на нежную кожу под ушком. Слишком эрогенное место.  
\- Я не отвечаю! Просто я.., эм.  
\- Просто ты неловкий и дикий, понятия не имеешь что такое человеческий контакт, постоянно хмурый и недовольный. А еще, полагаю, ты меня боишься.  
\- Нет! – Чонин никого не боится, так он убеждает себя.  
\- Почему тогда ты дрожишь под моими прикосновениями, - Кёнсу продолжает опускаться рукой вниз, к шее, за ворот свитера, и Чонина прошибает током.  
Что вообще этому человеку от него надо? Они знакомы всего две недели, а полностью не говорили и дня. Чонин не был к нему ласков или добр, Кёнсу все время общался с Бэкхёном и Сехуном. Так почему он лезет к Чонину? Зачем пристает и истязает тем самым. Разве не видит, как Чонину странно и страшно, и неприятно.  
Возможно, стоит набить До Кёнсу морду.  
\- Перестань это делать, - находить твердость в голосе Чонин.  
Удивительное дело - Кёнсу доволен, он убирает свою руку и отходит на несколько шагов, позволяя Чонину осмотреть его с ног до головы. Смешные голые коленки и узенькая шея, Кёнсу выглядит как подросток, но кажется намного упорнее и опытнее Чонина.  
Кёнсу живет на планете Земля в окружении людей, Чонин не имеет постоянного места жительства, вместо людей у него Тэмин с его нежными объятиями и длинными косами.  
Чонин уходит, не попрощавшись, только бурчит что-то невразумительное и медленно себя ненавидит. Он всегда мало говорит, но никогда не мямлит. С Тэмином он болтливый, с Чанелем аккуратный, с Бэкхёном перегавкивается, а с Кёнсу… просто позволяет себя целовать? Чонину пусто, Чонину потеряно, он проводит субботу лежа в кровати, даже не кушая. Сознание подсказывает, что Тэмин ждет, что даже Чанёль ждет, но Чонин игнорирует его, затыкает уши наушниками и врубает музыку на полную катушку.  
Если Кёнсу нельзя от себя убрать, нельзя ударить (как вообще можно поднять руку на человека с поломанной рукой?), нельзя послать (просто потому что не получается), что тогда с ним делать? Чонин думает согласиться или поддаться, просто, чтобы понять.  
В дверь звонят.  
Чонину никогда не звонят в дверь, к нему никто никогда не приходит. Лучше всего – просто игнорировать, делать то, что он умеет лучше всего. Затаившийся, он сидит на диване и внимательно слушает: топот, стук в дверь кулаком, неясные ругательства. Чонин решается подойти поближе, только чтобы расслышать получше, голос за дверью кажется знакомым.  
\- Чонин, открой дверь!  
Кёнсу на пределе. Понятно по слишком резким и громким ноткам, по яростным стукам кулаками. Кажется, еще немного и практикант сам выбьет дверь. Становится страшно и Чонин представляет будущее, где ему несдобровать. Приходится стиснусь зубы, окинуть бегло квартиру и открыть дверь. В любом случае, свалке, в которой он живет, не поможет пятиминутная уборка.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Пришел к тебе, - Кёнсу проходит внутрь, умышленно задевая плечом . Слишком нагло, чтобы можно было считать внезапным визитом.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Птичка на хвосте принесла и попросила, - Чонин смотрит и не верит. Слишком серьезное лицо Кёнсу говорит правду, нахмуренные брови и блестящие глаза тому в подтверждение. Но сказанные слова не имеют никакого смысла. Едва ли у практиканта, кроме перелома руки, еще и сотрясение мозга?  
\- В любом случае, - отмахивается от неприятных мыслей, - тебя здесь не ждали, исчезни.  
Возможно, Чонин сказал это слишком грубо. Взгляд у Кёнсу пронизывающий, он замирает в коридоре, не успев дойти до кухни, и резко поворачивается, закусывает губу и хрустит костяшками на здоровой руке, подходя к Чонину.  
\- Слушай, я настолько тебе не нравлюсь?  
Кёнсу слишком прямолинейный. Повисает тишина, и за это время Чонин передумывает тысячу мыслей, взывает к Чанёлю и Тэмину, и просто-напросто теряется.  
\- Не то чтобы ты был мне неприятен….  
На самом деле Чонин не может нагрубить практиканту, ведь он стоит напротив Кёнсу и его не тошнит, ему не мерзко и не хочется его ударить. Просто слишком неуютно. Все слишком.  
\- Но тебя ко мне тянет?  
У Кёнсу глаза как два блюдца, и глубокие как черная дыра. Чонин вспоминает свою любимую книгу и что-то о том, как за черной дырой находится белый фонтан. И становится даже страшно утонуть в этой черной дыре - Кёнсу слишком притягательный, чтобы не тянуться.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь и чего от меня хочешь, - честно отвечает Чонин, начиная пятиться назад.  
Кёнсу медленно наступает, а Чонин не может не смотреть на загипсованную руку, картина кажется настолько неправильной, словно сейчас практикант возьмет и скинет гипс, а затем этой же рукой дотянется и притронется.  
\- О, нет, - голос у Кёнсу тихий, но с искоркой, - это я тебя не понимаю. Почему ты такой…такой? Серьезно, Чонин, я не знаю таких людей, как ты.  
Кёнсу толкает к стенке и нависает, он забавный: стоящий на носочках и все равно дышащий куда-то ниже подбородка. Чонин аккуратно кладет руку ему на грудь, чтобы оттолкнуть, но задерживается. Рука остается и чувствует чужое учащенное сердцебиение, и Ким Чонин понимает, что До Кёнсу точно такой же человек, как и он. Возможно, не такой растерянный, не такой одинокий и уж точно не такой печальный, но такой же. Просто храбрее «трусливого зайчишки Чонина» и впервые Чонин понимает, за что его так дразнил Тэмин.  
\- И не надо меня узнавать.  
\- Но я хочу?  
Нос Кёнсу касается подбородка и Чонин сглатывает, он перемещает руки на плечи, надеясь, что получится больно вцепиться в них пальцами. Он не может оттолкнуть практиканта, который такой маленький и несчастный со своим гипсом. Чонину плевать на весь мир, кроме Тэмина и Чанёля, и ему, честно, было бы плевать на До Кёнсу, если бы он не находился в сантиметре от пухлых губ.  
\- А я – нет, - сила в голосе находится, как и в руках, которые аккуратно, но верно отстраняют от себя Кёнсу.

 

Тело начинает дрожать от предвкушения перемещения, желание настолько острое, что Чонин готов пойти пешком по потолку. Но за ним следят, и уходить не собираются, а Чонин никогда не делал ничего на глазах у других людей.  
Возможно, это шанс, мелькает в голове. Взять и отпугнуть До Кёнсу от себя раз и навсегда. Просто переместиться к Тэмину, не переживая ни о чем, а затем вернуться и никого не застать.  
Чонин не знает, почему ему так колется исчезнуть именно сейчас, словно его зовет тот мир, который ближе любой семьи и родины, и требует возвращение своего сына, очень требует. Но Ким Чонин никогда не отказывал своим желаниям, как и не игнорировал свои предчувствия.  
\- Постой тут пару минут, никуда не ходи, стой именно на месте, - просит он, убегая в комнату, где зеркало необычно отблескивает.  
Кёнсу будет ждать, Чонин это знает и не может сдержать неприятной грязненькой улыбки, потому что через несколько минут он будет совсем в другом приятном месте. А практикант потопчется и уйдет, что ему еще делать. Ведь Чонин за него совсем не переживает.  
Оказаться у Тэмина - проще простого, не нужно прикладывать усилий, просто закрыть глаза. И как же Чонин рад, когда перемещается за считанные секунды, даже голова не кружится.  
На небе яркая луна, а Тэмин спит в траве, скрестив ноги. Он чему-то улыбается и его лицо настолько прекрасно, что Чонин не может сдержать себя. Хочется впитать в себя красоту, снова ощутить его нежные руки на себе, а вместе с ними и почву под ногами.  
Тэмин просыпается, стоит только его поцеловать; он улыбается искреннее-искренне, и зарывается пальцами в запутанные волосы Чонина. В косе блестит желтая лента и в лунном свете она кажется особенно волшебной.  
\- Можно я…, - просто по привычке произносит Чонин, поддергивая пальцем желтый узелок. Только он имеет право распутывать волосы Тэмина, и только Тэмин имеет право видеть Чонина обнаженным не только физически, но и духовно.  
Внезапно ловкие пальцы перехватывают и не дают двигаться. Тэмин смотри т в глаза, виновато улыбается, и это настолько на него не похоже, что Чонин теряется и отодвигается. Обидно и досадно.  
\- Эй! – Тэмин смеется, придвигаясь и обнимая. – Не кукься, как маленький, ты ведь у меня уже такой взрослый. Или я не прав?  
Чонин утыкается носом в плечо и немного шмыгает, стараясь впитать в себя все тепло тела Тэмина.  
\- Совсем я не взрослый, - Чонин бурчит, словно жалуется маме. – И веду себя трусливо, самому противно.  
Прикосновения становятся еще нежнее, практически невесомыми. Тэмин горячо дышит в макушку и улыбается. Чонин не видит, но уверен.  
\- Почему трусливо?  
\- У меня в квартире стоит Кёнсу, а я пришел к тебе, - только произнеся слова вслух, Чонин понимает, насколько ужасно он поступил.  
Он представляет удивленное лицо Кёнсу, который поймет, что его бросили. И что он подумает? Что Чонин сбежал через окно? Кёнсу обязательно будет выглядеть так, как может только он: с блестящими глазами и аурой того, кого предали.  
Чонин мог бы вскочить и попробовать вернуться, но рядом Тэмин.  
\- И ты оставил гостя совсем одного? После того, как я попросил его навестить тебя?  
\- Ты что говоришь? – Чонин смотрит испуганной мышкой на незнакомого Тэмина.  
\- Я передал ему письмо, - Тэмин хочет вернуть к себе Чонина, но поздно, он уже на ногах и готов бежать, неизвестно куда, но бежать. – С голубем. Попросил, проведать тебя и позаботиться, - Тэмин смеется в кулак, протянув свободную руку Чонину,- разумеется, бедняга и не понял, что мысль навестить тебя была кем-то навеяна.  
Чонин делает еще шаг назад, открывая рот от удивления.  
\- Ты…можешь делать такое?  
\- О, Нини, не только Чанёль на что-то мастер, - Чонину кажется, что он видит, как на мгновение глаза Тэмина загораются знакомым огоньком, огоньком Чанёля, но он слишком в своих мыслях, чтобы придавать этому значение.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что пришло время перемен, - отвечает спокойно Тэмин. – Я был должен так сделать, и должен сделать еще много чего, это не зависит от меня.  
Чонину кажется, что Тэмин слишком сладко улыбается (чтобы обмануть). Грусть видна в уголках губ и в глазах. Не только Тэмин изучил Чонина, у них все обоюдно.  
\- Хочешь – поговори с Чанелем, - Тэмин снова приближается и берет за руку, но, нет, не сейчас. Слишком неправильно.  
\- Нет, не хочу, - Чонин пытается не кривиться, внезапно, забитая квартирка в центре Сеула кажется не такой уж и плохой. Начинает побаливать голова. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Тэмин ничего не отвечает, только спешно целует в губы, а Чонин и не дожидается, быстрее уходя в чащу.  
Он даже не замечает, как оказывается в своем нелюбимом доме, на мягком диване, в комнате с открытым настежь окном. Чонину так хорошо и легко в этой коробке, словно он птица, которую освободили, но никак не загнали в клетку.

Просыпается он с ощущением легкости, хотя источник ее не известен. Вчера был слишком сумасшедший день и не менее неприятный вечер. Воспоминания о Тэмине колют неприятными иголочками где-то внутри, но сонное сознание прекрасно справляется с ненужной информацией. Чонин зевает, потягивается и выбрасывает все мысли из головы, оставляя только одну, посвященную завтраку. Сегодня выходной и можно провести весь день в кровати, возможно, выбраться в книжный магазин. Было бы неплохо, наконец, убраться или сходить в прачечную, но вряд ли Чонин на это решится.  
Шлепая босыми ногами по пыльному полу, он проходит на кухню и застывает. За столом, спокойно держа чашку в руке, сидит до Кёнсу и пьет чай с таким умиротворенным лицом, словно постиг все тайны вселенной еще при рождении. Он даже не поворачивается, когда Чонин застывает и врезается в дверной косяк.  
\- Ты что-то тут забыл? – совсем некрасиво крякает он.  
\- Завтракаю.  
\- Это я вижу, - Чонин быстро падает на соседний стул. – Но почему в моей квартире?  
\- Помнится, кое-кто приказал мне не двигаться и исчез. Предполагаю…, ты вылез через окно?  
Чонин нервно стучит пальцами по столу и думает, что знал бы Кёнсу, через какие «окна» он лазит, давно бы уже вызвал врачей.  
\- И?  
\- Ты сам сказал мне оставаться, это раз, - Кёнсу кажется удивленным. Или обиженным. Если бы можно было разобраться. – У меня не было ключей от твоей квартиры, это два. Было бы лучше уйти, оставить квартиру настежь, чтобы вынесли даже твои носки? Обязательно возьму на заметку.  
И возразить хочется, сказать, что Кёнсу тогда никто не ждал и сейчас в нем не сильно нуждаются, но Чонин чувствует, как совесть приказывает ему заткнуться и виновато склонить голову. Вряд ли он был бы рад обнаружить квартиру, превратившуюся в проходной двор.  
\- И что ты делал все это время?  
\- До того, как ты вернулся, или после?  
\- Ой, - если бы Чонин умел смущаться, он бы это сделал. В глазах Кёнсу - бесы, а улыбка мимолетная, но слишком понимающая.  
\- Ну, сначала я ждал стоя, затем сидя, затем осмотрелся в квартире, подумал, что спать на твоей кровати будешь слишком, и отправился на кухню. Тут и заснул, за столом. Кстати, теперь у меня болит шея и ноет рука.  
\- Эм…  
\- Забыли. Потом, когда я услышал шорохи в твоей комнате, то подумал, что воры. Схватил кастрюлю, но увидел, что это всего лишь ты сопишь в две дырочки. Пришлось тихо возвращаться на кухню и искать себе занятие.  
С каждым словом Чонин проваливается под землю все ниже и ниже, он даже не может поднять глаз на Кёнсу. Этот практикант настолько «не такой» и продолжает рвать шаблоны: каждый день, каждый час, и вот прямо сейчас. У него опускаются руки.  
\- И много я спал? – Чонин вертится по сторонам, пока не замечает сковородку на плите. В ней кривенькие гренки и остатки сосисок. Выглядит страшно, но съедобно. И, читая мысли, Кёнсу кивает.  
\- Это твой завтрак. Свой я уже съел, должен же я был как-то отплатить себе за ожидание? А, ну, и тебе за гостеприимство.  
Гостеприимство произносится как какое-то матерное слово, а Чонин не теряет времени и хватает сковородку, вилку, и начинает быстренько запихиваться едой. Вполне сносно, учитывая насколько сам Чонин жалок в готовке. На самом деле он жалок во всем, что касается домашнего быта. Взять, например, стиральную машину…  
\- Ах, и да! Пока не забыл. Извини, конечно, я воспользовался твоим душем и заметил кучу грязных шмоток, - Кёнсу смешно морщит нос и немного брезгливо смотрит по сторонам, - буквально кучу. У какого нормального человека они вообще горой возвышаются?  
Вся еда разом стопорится в горле, а затем хочет вылезти обратно. Чонин спешно глотает и кашляет до звездочек в глазах, пока Кёнсу заботливо постукивает его по спине загипсованной рукой. Постукивает больно, особенно на лопатках, но что-то подсказывает, что удары попахивают местью больше, чем благородными проявлениями.  
\- Спасибо, хватит, - прерывает Чонин, приходя в себя. – Просто машинка стиральная сломалась.  
\- Так я и подумал, поэтому вызвал к тебе мастера. Он сегодня же и придет, несмотря на то, что выходной день.  
\- Э?  
\- Чонин, прожуй, а потом строй удивленное лицо, - Кёнсу встает из-за стола и ставит чашку в раковину, затем забирает пустую сковородку и отправляет ее следом. Чонину не нравится такой тон, и вообще Кёнсу ведет себя с ним как друг, близкий человек, а его таким никто не назначал. – Мастер – Чунмен-щи, он мой знакомый и с радостью согласился помочь, еще и за копейки.  
\- С чего бы человеку в выходной за копейки ремонтировать чужую стиральную машину? – внезапно, Чонину становится подозрительно. Он внимательно всматривается в лицо Кёнсу, но не видит там и намека на какие-либо выдающие с потрохами эмоции. Практикант спокоен, как Будда, но Чонин все равно не верит.  
\- Просто очень хороший друг, с детства знакомы. А что?

Чонин ерзает на стуле, внимательно следя за спиной практиканта. Ему хочется и колется извиниться за свой поступок, и совсем чуть-чуть, совсем, поблагодарить за все сделанное за сегодня. Но ни того, ни того Чонин никогда не делал. Он умрет и не воскреснет, как только произнесет столько смущающих слов. Поэтому Чонин просто сидит и в очередной раз ждет шага со стороны Кёнсу. Разумеется, он его получает.  
\- Слушай, - Кёнсу вытирает руку и становится напротив, возвышаясь. – Когда ты тогда ко мне пришел, и я к тебе вчера… давай забудем? В смысле, ты мне все еще очень интересен, но я понимаю, что это – давление, и ты не знаешь, куда от меня деться. Я не маньяк и не сталкер, бегать за тобой не буду. Но и плохих впечатлений о себе тоже не хочу, поэтому забудь?  
Чонин взирает со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Кёнсу…он ведь не такой? Он должен быть упрямым и строгим, пробивным и прямолинейным. И совсем не слабым, и не прогибающимся под кого-то. Но вместо своего обычного поведения, он ведет себя как… раскаивающийся человек? Чонин сумел забыть, что его практикант на самом деле имеет слишком завышенные чувства ответственности и вины. И, видимо, последнее делает свою работу.  
\- Предлагаю просто остановиться на нейтральном общении? – такие предложения с таким жалостливым лицом не делают.  
А Ким Чонин никогда не берет людей за руку, и не показывает эмоций. Но почему-то именно этим он и занимается, становясь рядом с Кёнсу и слегка касаясь его руки кончиками пальцев.  
\- На самом деле, - Чонин жует губу и не знает, как перевести в слова те спонтанные мысли, что циркулирую в голове. – Было бы неплохо общаться? Если я тебе интересен, то я не против, ну, утолить твое любопытство.  
Чонин не предлагает многое, даже в мыслях нет, но поступить так с Кёнсу – откинуть его, когда практикант тянется – он не может. Это кажется настолько против внутреннего уклада, что Чонин сдается. Он все еще смотрит на Кёнсу как на что-то непонятное и опасное, но вместо того, чтобы сбежать, как обычно и делает, Чонин хочет встретиться с препятствием и преодолеть его. До Кёнсу – слишком интересная загадка.  
Смех Кёнсу резко разливается по кухне и оглушает. Не сказать, что звук неприятный, скорее наоборот. Чувствовать радостные эмоции, появившиеся именно из-за него, Чонина, оказывается, очень даже приятно.  
\- Ох, это такое неловкое предложение дружбы? Впервые, такое слышу, - Кёнсу хлопает по плечу, а Чонин настораживается. У него уже был опыт тесного общения с практикантом, и каждый раз заканчивался поцелуем.  
Но Кёнсу не лезет целоваться, и Чонин удивлен.  
\- Может, раз мы теперь друзья, - продолжает практикант, - то проведем день вместе? Откровенно говоря, у меня нет никаких на сегодня планов, и дома будет скучно.  
У Чонина никогда не было гостей, и он никогда не проводил с кем-то время дома, поэтому он кивает. Слегка улыбаясь, неуверенно, но кивает.  
\- Хорошо, я не против.  
\- Вот и отлично! Тогда, предлагаю привести твою холостяцкую берлогу в порядок!  
\- Эй! Это разве совместное времяпровождение? – Чонин дует губы и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Да, - Кёнсу непреклонен, хватает за руку крепко, и тянет за собой. – Ты будешь убирать, я буду стоять рядом и следить. Можем параллельно разговаривать, если хочешь.

Весь день проходит совершенно не так, как привык Чонин, и ему это нравится. Когда Кёнсу говорил, что будет следить – то совсем не врал. В основном, он развлекает молчаливого Чонина бестолковыми разговорами, травит дурные шутки и изредка тыкает пальцем в места, где осталась грязь. Они приводят единственную комнату в идеальный порядок: пылесосят, моют полы, вытирают пыль и даже размещают книги на полках. Посуда в кухне расставляется в идеальном порядке и блестит своей чистой, а холодильник избавляется от залежавшихся трупов (еды).  
Остается только ванная комната, но убирать ее они не спешат. К вечеру приходит Чунмен и Чонин испытывает совсем другие чувства, нежели когда увидел Кёнсу на пороге. Он держится холодно и становится за Кёнсу, словно тот может его закрыть своим маленьким ростом. Чунмен приветливый и много говорит, но Чонин только недовольно кивает или отвечает короткими словами. Он умеет общаться с посторонними людьми, не дикарь из бунгало, просто этот Ким Чунмен слишком радостный по непонятным причинам, и это раздражает. Кёнсу с радостью с ним общается, не обращая внимания на прижимающегося к спине Чонина, а когда мастер заканчивает, то достает деньги из своего кошелька. Разумеется, Чунмен не принимает их, и Кёнсу хитро подмигивает Чонину. И радоваться бы за экономию, но внезапно Кёнсу собирается уходить вместе с Чунменом - им по пути.  
Чонин сдерживается, чтобы не забурчать и не высказать все, что думает о слишком радостных работниках. Тэмин никогда не бросал его, когда Чонин не хотел, а Кену - не Тэмин, и поступает так, как хочет.  
\- Ты же сам уберешь в ванной? Обязательно загрузи вещи в машинку! Выстирай за выходные весь свой бедлам, - говорит Кёнсу, пытаясь залезть в кеды с помощью одной руки.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Чонин и захлопывает дверь перед лицом Кёнсу.  
Чонин смотрит на кучу вещей на полу и думает, что принципиально не будет ничего делать без Кёнсу, чтобы тот знал, как бросать своих друзей в одиночестве. Но хватает его ненадолго, потому что в телефоне настойчивые сообщения-напоминания от практиканта До, и снова эти совесть и желание угодить другу. «Друг» и «Кёнсу» пока слабо соотносятся, но Чонин начинает привыкать, как и симпатизировать.  
Через несколько часов он отправляет Кёнсу фотографию вещей, сушащихся на балконе, и получает в ответ похвалу. На душе приятно, и он даже немножечко улыбается себе в зеркале, потому что Ким Чонин ужасно любит, когда его хвалят, прямо как маленький ребенок.

 

Жить жизнью обычного человека – очень странно, но именно это и пытается делать Чонин с помощью Кёнсу.  
Удивительно, но Чонин привыкает, что из чужого человека До Кёнсу быстро переходит в ранг неплохого знакомого, а затем и в не слишком близкого друга. Но даже такое, всего лишь за неделю, можно считать большим прогрессом. Чонин подумать не мог, что сможет сблизиться с кем-то, кто не Тэмин или Чанёль, но у Кёнсу есть своя магия.  
В понедельник Кёнсу выходит на работу и приносит Чонину маффины к кофе, помогает с документацией, а затем уходит к Сехуну. Когда Чонину становится скучно (а, может, он совсем немного ревнует, чуть-чуть), то Кёнсу возвращается, и они просто сидят в тишине или обсуждают, какой у них особенный во всех смыслах следователь. Чонину очень нравится проводить время с Кёнсу, потому что практикант ответственный и трудолюбивый, но обладает прекрасным чувством юмора и может говорить обо всем на свете, так интересно, что остается только сидеть с открытым ртом и внимать.  
Во вторник они уходят с работы пораньше и идут домой к Чонину. Кёнсу внимательно проверяет квартиру на чистоту и одобряет, слегка проведя рукой по волосам. Возможно, потому что движение мимолетно, Чонин не отскакивает, а получает некое удовольствие.  
Кёнсу не умеет готовить, Чонин тоже, но практикант решает, что это нужно принять как челендж, покупает кулинарную и книгу и продукты. Всю среду они пытаются приготовить банальную индейку и сделать овощной салат. К вечеру остаются голодными, грустно жуют овощной салат и смотрят на угольки бывшего мяса, но Чонину все равно все нравится. Ему весело, и он даже позволяет себе немного улыбнуться, хотя и боится; еще рано раскрываться настолько перед Кёнсу.

В пятницу Кёнсу хочет снова выехать на вызов с Сэхуном, но Чонину эта идея не нравится. Он морщит нос и долго не соглашается, потому что у Кёнсу нерабочая рука, а сам он весь такой хилый и неловкий, по мнению Чонина. Но практикант упрямый, поэтому приходится ехать с ним и внимательно следить.  
Кёнсу шикает и просит Чонина отойти хотя бы на шаг, постоянно не стоять над душой и пустить поговорить с потерпевшей, которую ограбили.  
\- Да не укусит же она меня, Чонин, серьезно! – Кёнсу больно ударяет локтем под ребра и уходит общаться с молоденькой девушкой, а Чонин только кривится. Наверное, практиканту неудобно писать одной рукой в блокноте. Не то чтобы он сильно заботился, просто ему скучно стоять одному в стороне.  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты умеешь общаться, - подходит Сэхун и слегка улыбается, но это совсем не воодушевляет. Конечно, Чонин практически хорошего мнения о Сэхуне, но кто ему дал право вот так вот дружественно разговаривать?  
\- Ммм, - только и бурчит он, продолжая следить за работой практиканта.  
\- Видимо, внимания удостаиваются только избранные, - вздыхает Сэхун, и Чонину почти жаль, но к чему отрицать правду? Его внимания удостаиваются не все.  
\- Я не имею ничего против тебя, - честно отвечает Чонин и даже легонько хлопает сотрудника по плечу. Кёнсу замечает это и улыбается, отворачиваясь от девушки.  
Когда они уже едут домой (Чонин вызывается подвезти), Кёнсу мурлычет какую-то песенку под нос, а затем замолкает и внимательно смотрит.  
\- Ты сегодня так славно болтал с Сэхуном, - внезапно начинает практикант, на лице маленькая улыбка. – Мне кажется, тебе надо больше общаться с сотрудниками.  
Чонин фыркает и продолжает смотреть только на дорогу - никогда не любил нравоучений, тем более, если они от человека, которого он знает только месяц.  
\- Я не люблю много разговаривать, - наконец, останавливая у дома машину, отвечает Чонин. – Сэхун и Бэкхен знают, что я к ним…эм, сносно отношусь. Этого достаточно.  
Кёнсу выводит пальцем невидимые рисунки на стекле и обреченно вздыхает. Несколько минут они сидят и молчат, не выходят из машины. Чонин сам не знает, почему, но поторапливаться не собирается, а вместо этого внимательно следит за другом.  
Когда Кёнсу поворачивается, то Чонин замирает, потому что слишком пронзительно ему смотрят в глаза, слишком понимающе и осуждающе. У Кёнсу смешные насупленные брови, и закусана губа.  
\- Чонин, - говорит практикант твердым голосом. – Ты же понимаешь, что в нашем мире так жить нельзя? Нельзя ограждать себя от всех? Рано или поздно тебе придется контактировать с людьми, от этого никуда не деться. Общество – не чума, особенно если научиться в нем жить и получать радость.  
Чонину хочется сказать, что Кёнсу совсем не понимает, о чем говорит. Потому что он не принадлежит этому обществу и этому миру, ему не обязательно к нему приспосабливаться. У Чонина другой дом и там свои обычаи, он не видит надобности сближаться с окружающими его людьми.  
Кёнсу ничего этого не понимает, и никогда не узнает, поэтому смотрит на Чонина грустными глазами и пытается достучаться, протягивает руку и легонько прикасается к щеке, нежно проводит пальцами. Чонин тянется, словно кот, не контролируя себя, потому что мягко и приятно, пальцы практиканта горячие и немножко дрожат.  
\- Я живу в этом мире, Чонин-а, - шепотом говорит Кёнсу, приближаясь. – Пожалуйста, попробуй и ты?  
Ответа нет, Кёнсу убирает руку и выходит из машины.  
\- До понедельника, - говорит До Кёнсу, хотя Чонин прекрасно помнит, что они собирались на выходных вместе съездить в Пусан. Скорее всего, не поедут.

Чонину немного стыдно возвращаться к Тэмину и Чанёлю спустя такое долгое время. Он не знает, что говорить в свое оправдание и надо ли извиниться за прошлое расставание. Обида, с которой он уходил, улетучилась. Чонин вообще никогда не сможет долго злиться на Тэмина, это единственный человек, которому он простит все.  
Вместо Тэмина на привычном месте стоит Чанёль, улыбается своей красивой белозубой улыбкой и протягивает руки, чтобы обнять. Чонин не думает противиться, и быстро утыкается носом в чужое плечо. Друг пахнет неизвестными травами, а еще он излучает тепло, а значит - спокойствие. Чонин стоит с закрытыми глазами и наслаждается минутами невесомости, которые может подарить ему только этот странный великан.  
По волосам проходится большая широкая ладонь, а затем Чанёль отпускает.  
\- Сегодня я вместо Тэмина, нам предстоит важный разговор.  
Хочется задать множество вопросов, и главный из них – где Тэмин, но Чонин привык всегда слушаться мудрого Чанёля, поэтому только кивает и идет следом. Они выходят к реке, где впервые встретились, и на лице появляется дурацкая сентиментальная улыбка. Кажется, Чанёль тоже разделяет приятные воспоминания, потому что только крепче сжимает руку и улыбается, радужная оболочка чарующе блестит в лунном свете. Косы Чанёля разноцветные и почему-то тоже светятся так ярко, что Чонин не может не смотреть.  
-Ты давно у нас не был, - замечает Чанёль, усаживаясь на пенек, Чонин садится у него ног.  
\- Да, был немного занят.  
Пальцы Чанёля путаются в волосах и приятно массируют голову, вызывая сонливость. Чонин щурит глаза и кладет голову на чужие колени, расслабляясь.  
\- Был немного занят работой или тем пареньком Кёнсу?  
Увиливать или утаивать от Чанёля всегда было бесполезным делом. Возможно, он знает о Чонине больше, чем сам Чонин.  
\- И тем, и тем, - звучит твердый ответ, но совсем не убедительный.  
\- И как тебе? Нравится с ним?  
Чонину вопрос неприятен, потому что улыбка у Чанёля хитрая, а глаза смотрят с прищуром и такое впечатление, что спрашивает и имеет в виду тот совсем разные вещи.  
\- Мы провели неделю вместе, как друзья, - задумывается он, прикрывая глаза. – С ним спокойно и интересно, и самое странное, что я действительно привык к нему, за каких-то семь дней.  
\- О, значит этот Кёнсу действительно особенный, - Чанёль на время задумывается, пальцы перестают играться с волосами, и Чонин лениво открывает глаза.  
\- Не сказал бы я, что он особенный. Просто упрямый, ты же знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ко мне пристают, но он меня добил, - ответ кажется резонным, но только для самого Чонина.  
\- А что насчет поцелуев? Вы разобрались?  
\- А? Не знаю, он просто меня больше не целует, а почему он это делал – Кёнсу так и не рассказал.  
Ужасно неловко обсуждать другого человека, тем более, когда сам слабо понимаешь его мотивы. Кёнсу вообще стал слишком трепетной темой, чтобы Чонин мог спокойно о нем думать и говорить. В голове все еще события вечера: пальцы Кёнсу нежные и очень приятные на коже, грустные глаза и разочарованный голос. Как только Чонин вернется, обязательно пойдет к своему практиканту, просто потому что не может оставить все так, как есть.  
\- А ты хочешь узнать? – почти шепотом произносит Чанёль. – Или хочешь еще попробовать?  
Чонин напрягается, сердце пропускает пару ударов, и дышать становится тяжело. Дико получать такие вопросы от человека, который знает намного больше, чем кто-либо, и понимает суть всех вещей. Чонин не более чем мышка, с которой играется Чанёль.  
И ответ уже зреет на языке, готовый пролиться, но Чонин застывает. Потому что не сможет сказать ровным голосом, что еще попробовать не хочет. Только если закроет уши и щеки, горящие от стыда. И Чанёль обязательно его раскусит; он уже раскусил - сидит и смотрит, раздражает.  
\- Ладно, не волнуйся ты так, - игривое настроение быстро сменяется серьезным, и Чонин отодвигается. – У меня к тебе разговор, от которого зависит твоя жизнь.  
Фыркнуть и уйти – было бы идеально, серьезные разговоры – это страшно, и совсем не в стиле Чонина, но Чанёль держит крепко за руку.  
\- Ты уже взрослый и пришла пора выбрать пристанище. В конце концов, не всю же жизнь потратить на жалкие перемещения, верно?  
\- Но разве это возможно?  
\- Все возможно, Чонин, все. Стоит только сделать выбор, - твердо кивает Чанёль, заглядывая в душу. – И я его тебе предоставляю. Подумай хорошенько, где ты хочешь провести свою жизнь: в том мире, куда ты попал случайным образом, или здесь, со мной и Тэмином.  
Чонин открывает рот - он знает ответ, но палец Чанёля прикасается к губам и призывает молчать.  
\- Нет, Чонин, подумай хорошо. Я не ограничиваю тебя во времени пока что. Просто знай, что я могу сделать так, чтобы ты остался у нас навсегда, только попроси. Но сделаю я это, если ты придешь ко мне с твердым желанием, уверенный в своем решении.  
\- Ты правда можешь такое? – Чанёль всегда говорил, что Чонин не сможет долго прибывать в этом мире, а теперь - стоит только захотеть и он сможет остаться здесь навсегда? Так просто?  
\- Почему ты раньше мне такого не предлагал? - Чонин пытается не звучать разозленным.  
\- Потому что раньше тебя в том мире ничего не держало, ты не знал его цену.  
\- Разве сейчас знаю?  
\- Узнаешь, как только вернешься, а теперь иди, - Чанёль похлопывает по плечу и толкает Чонина.  
Уходить не хочется, но Чанёль сказал и решил все сам, поэтому Чонин только тяжело вздыхает и повинуется.  
\- А Тэмини?  
\- Увидишься с ним позже, не переживай, ничего страшного не случилось, - на прощание Чанёль машет рукой и улыбается, но только глазами.  
Чонин думает, что стоило жизни успокоиться, как она снова превратилась в безумный водоворот.

В воскресенье Чонин вваливается в квартиру Кёнсу с ведром курочки и извинениями.  
\- Ты же на меня не обижаешься? – спрашивает он, хотя не знает, в чем именно провинился.  
Кёнсу смотрит тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом и долго не отвечает, потом тяжело вздыхает и забирает ведерко с курицей.  
\- Это просто бесполезно, пытаться иметь с тобой дело, Ким Чонин, - говорит очередную непонятную фразу Кёнсу.  
Весь день они проводят, не выходя из квартиры, смотрят фильмы и обсуждают игру актеров. Кёнсу кажется сдержанным и осторожным, совсем не подпускает к себе Чонина. Он и не рвется, нет, но намного приятнее сидеть плечом к плечу, нежели на разных креслах. Но Кёнсу же его простил? Все равно на душе легче и спокойнее, чем было.  
Чонин расслабляется и засыпает на чужом диване, и спит крепко и спокойно, чтобы вовремя встать на работу. В отделение они приезжают взмыленные и запыхавшиеся, глаза Бэкхена слишком подозрительно блестят, губы растягиваются в гадкой улыбочке, и Чонин только фыркает, чувствует и понимает, что о них могли подумать. Но это все неправда.

 

\- Нини, - шепот Тэмина обжигает ухо, прикосновения рук – тело, и Чонин медленно умирает. – Ты же останешься с нами, навсегда?  
Подлый, кусает плечо и целует, забирается руками и снимает штаны, так быстро, что Чонин не успевает сориентироваться и собраться по частям. Хочется ответить Тэмину на ласки, завладеть положением, но ему не удается, и никогда не удавалось.  
Он не волшебник, как Тэмин, не знает чужое тело настолько, насколько Тэмин знает его собственное. Он не умеет так, чтобы доводить до исступления, чтобы получать отклик каждой частички тела, чтобы полностью владеть положением.  
\- Останешься?  
Каждый раз не так, как прежде, нельзя привыкнуть к тому, как входит и двигается Тэмин. Но Чонину все нравится, он закусывает руку, чтобы не кричать, часто дышит и закрывает глаза, стараясь не выпустить слезы. Тэмин смеется и целует щеки, лоб, нос; проводит руками по животу и помогает кончить.  
\- Останешься? – снова спрашивает, ложится рядом и прижимается.  
Чонин переводит дыхание и думает, что такие вопросы в такое время не задают, тем более когда ответа он не знает. Он не может заставить себя подумать над предложением Чанёля, просто потому. Слишком много «потому».  
Совсем не меняясь, Чонин предпочитает откидывать все в дальний ящик, пока не придет время.  
Тэмин не отпускает до самого утра, продолжая задавать один и тот же вопрос, и каждый раз Чонин молчит, целует, улыбается. Они никогда не были так долго вместе, и ему кажется, что он переполнен. Но Чонин не может быть полностью счастливым, потому что что-то не так, не только с ним, с Тэмином тоже. Это чувствуется - они давно понимают друг друга без слов. Такое впечатление, что Тэмин пытается напиться воды в пустыне и не может, словно Чонин ему чего-то не додает.  
\- Все хорошо? Ты странный, - решается спросить он, но Тэмин только смеется.  
\- Я всегда странный, - и помогает одеться, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. – Сколько вы с Кёнсу уже дружите?  
Вопрос застает Чонина врасплох, и он пугается.  
\- Уже два месяца?  
\- И все хорошо? – Тэмин не обращает внимания и продолжает свое дело: приглаживает волосы, борется с непослушным хохолком.  
\- Да, - Чонин совсем не понимает к чему разговор, но отвечает.  
\- И он к тебе не пристает? Вообще?  
\- Нет, мне даже кажется, что он отдаляется от меня, - хотелось бы скрыть разочарование в голосе, но у Чонина не получается и Тэмин сразу это подхватывает.  
\- Почему? Может быть, он остается таким же, а это ты хочешь от него большего?  
Чонин озадачен и растерян, он отходит от Тэмина и внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты к чему-то клонишь?  
\- Тебе он нравится?  
Если Чонин думал, что вопрос «останешься?» сведет его с ума, то он глубоко ошибался. Вопрос, касающийся Кёнсу, жалит еще больнее и спутывает мысли. Что Чанёлю и Тэмину вообще от него надо? Почему они не оставляют практиканта в покое? Это злит. Кёнсу – только его дело, не их, он не хочет говорить о нем и уж тем более делиться эмоциями.  
Нагрубить Тэмину, чтобы больше не спрашивал, кажется единственным вариантом.  
\- Да, нравится. И что теперь? – Чонин не уточняет, что именно он чувствует к Кёнсу, но надеется, что Тэмин растолкует сам.  
Он даже не врет, когда это говорит. Кёнсу ему правда нравится, иначе – никак, даже дружбы бы не получилось.  
\- Ничего, - Тэмин напевает, притягивая к себе и снова целуя. – Все хорошо, - почему-то произносит и отпускает. – Удачи вам на работе, веселитесь там!  
Пока Чонин стоит удивленный, Тэмин разворачивается и уходит, косы с черными лентами развиваются на ветру. Возможно, стоит начать думать над словами Чанёля.

 

Чонин думал, что труднее всего будет объяснить Кёнсу, почему он часто отсутствует дома по вечерам и выходным, и не пользуется телефоном. Но прошло два месяц, а Кёнсу ни разу не поинтересовался, почему. Сначала просто звонил и не получал ответа, потом перестал, словно составил себе расписание. Чонину бы радоваться, но ему даже немного обидно. Он знает все о дне Кёнсу: что практикант делает до работы, что делает после, как учится в университете и с кем ходит гулять. Когда Чонин сближается с человеком, то забирает его себе без остатка, хочет контролировать и получать отдачу. В ответ он готов к тому, что требует от других.  
Вот только Кёнсу не влезает в его личное пространство, не задает лишних вопросов и ведет себя слишком отдаленно, как по меркам Чонина: он чувствует себя преследующей кошкой, хотя раньше был преследуемой мышкой.

Весь день они работают в кабинете вместе: следователь снова исчез, не забыв лишний раз похвалить трудолюбивых работников, а Бэкхен с Сэхуном слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы лезть разговаривать.  
Кёнсу пытается разобраться с кипой непонятных бумаг, а Чонин пытается подсмотреть – они явно не по работе, это настораживает.  
\- У тебя засос на шее, закрой воротником, а то Бэкхен увидит, или еще хуже – следователь, - спокойным голосом сообщает Кёнсу, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг.  
Чонин давится слюной и заливается краской. Тэмин никогда не оставлял следов до вчерашнего дня. Слышать это от практиканта щекотливо.  
\- Конечно, спасибо, - хрипит он, быстро застегивая рубашку на все пуговицы, следя, чтобы Кёнсу не заметил. Но тот слишком увлечен своими бумагами. – Это просто…  
Начать говорить, но не знать продолжения – определенно в стиле Ким Чонина.  
\- Твоя личная жизнь, Чонин, а я ее не касаюсь.  
Кёнсу тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на стул, закрывая глаза. Он снимает очки и массирует глаза пальцами, а затем резко подводится. На стол перед Чонином падает стопка бумаг.  
\- Это что?  
\- Мои отчеты и анализы за практику. Ты должен их проверить и подписать, а еще мне нужна характеристика.  
Чонин удивленно смотрит на все это богатство и что-то в голове щелкает.  
\- А почему сейчас? – ему не жалко подписать, тем более Кёнсу, но.  
\- Потому что через несколько дней моя практика заканчивается, - Кёнсу отвечает по факту, словно нет в этом внезапной новости, информации, о которой он совсем не предупреждал.  
Надо бы закрыть рот и перестать выглядеть как ребенок, который впервые видит жирафа. Чонин не может. До Кёнсу, конечно, импульсивен и полон сюрпризов, но даже у него должны быть свои пределы. Злость медленно подступает к горлу.  
\- Почему я узнаю об этом за несколько дней? И уж тем более я не смогу написать характеристику, - он даже не пытается скрыть обиду в голосе.  
\- Сроки прохождения практики были указаны с самого начала, я не виноват, что ты даже толком не смотрел в мои документы, - Кёнсу снова тяжело вздыхает и становится возле стола. – Все об этом знали: и следователь, и Бэкхен с Сэхуном, можешь спросить у них. Одного я не понимаю, почему ты сидишь сейчас недовольный?  
Сбросив раздраженное состояние, Кёнсу улыбается и гладит Чонина по плечу, стараясь успокоить, но в ответ получает только детскую обиду.  
\- Потому что ты уходишь, - честно признается Чонин, чуть не хныкая. Он так привык к Кёнсу, они так сработались, и вдвоем было так уютно.  
\- О боги, Чонин! Какое же ты милое маленькое дитя, - когда Кёнсу смеется, то его губы смешно оголяют зубы, глаза практически исчезают, превращаясь в маленькие щелочки, а нос чуть морщится. На самом деле Чонин может бесконечно смотреть на то, как Кёнсу смеется. – Как я пришел, так и уйду, а ты быстро вернешься к своему привычному режиму.  
\- И все равно.  
\- Чонин! – Кёнсу обходит стол и подходит со спины, пальцы медленно забираются под воротник, поглаживая оставленные Тэмином синячки. – Перестань, не заставляй меня с тобой ругаться. Я не уезжаю на край света, чтобы ты устраивал страдания, мы живем в одном городе.  
\- Но ты будешь постоянно занят, - говорить обиженным тоном, когда тебе приятно гладят шею – тяжело, но Чонин старается. – У тебя будут другие дела и друзья.  
\- Знаешь, Чонин, - Кёнсу наклоняется низко, дышит на ухо еще горячее, чем Тэмин ночью, и практически касается носом мочки. – Я не спрашивал у тебя и не спрашиваю насчет твоей личной жизни, а она у тебя, как вижу, есть. Я в твою личную жизнь не вписался еще в самом начале, так что теперь это только мое дело.  
Кёнсу целует в макушку, проведя пальцем по подбородку, и выходит из кабинета, оставляя после себя смятение, как и обычно.

Чонин подписывает документы и пишет характеристику под дулом пистолета. Кёнсу приходится идти к следователю и просить повлиять, потому что Чонин бурчит что-то неразборчивое и делает вид, что слишком нагружен заданиями. Они не говорят о чем-то кроме работы, хотя хочется выяснить кучу вопросов, например, что будет после практики, но Кёнсу кажется действительно занятым, а Чонин не может найти в себе храбрости.  
\- Вот, твои отчеты, и твоя характеристика, старался как мог, - признается Чонин, потому что правда старался, у него бы рука не поднялась испортить все другу.  
\- Спасибо, я знал, что ты сделаешь все, как надо, - Кёнсу хлопает в ладоши и поправляет сползающие очки. Тяжело представить, что больше Чонин не будет их высмеивать, а в ответ не будет получать сдачи.  
\- У тебя каникулы после этого? Куда-нибудь поедешь?  
\- Нет, я буду дома, может, устроюсь на подработку. А ты хочешь со мной поехать? – Чонин нервно сглатывает, видя, как опасно зажигаются глаза Кёнсу.  
\- Нет, у меня же работа, но…это, хм…  
\- Да, Чонин, мы будем видеться. Можешь писать и звонить мне в любое время дня и ночи. И в гости приходить, но только после приглашения. У меня могут быть друзья.  
Приходится сдерживаться от лишних вопросов, но за месяцы общения с Кёнсу, Чонин узнал, что у практиканта много друзей и знакомых, и что тот постоянно занят. Сам факт того, что большую часть времени Кёнсу все равно проводит с ним, приятно греет самолюбие. И балует.

Кёнсу не врал, когда говорил, что они будут и дальше общаться. Связь поддерживается, но все равно не так, как хотелось бы. Чонин пропадает на работе, а приходит уже под вечер, Кёнсу пристроился в летнее кафе официантом и не всегда способен провести с ним время после.  
На выходных Чонин отсыпается, и совсем не перемещается к Тэмину, инстинкты говорят подождать, и он их слушается. Жизнь словно застыла в ожидании какого-то взрыва и напряжение неприятно сказывается. Настроение портится, негативные мысли роятся в голове и Чонин чувствует себя переполненным сосудом. Он скучает по Кёнсу и хочет Кёнсу в свои будни обратно.  
Когда в отделении было весело и легко, они разговаривали во время рабочего времени, а в обеденный перерыв выходили из кабинета к Бэкхёну. Благодаря Кёнсу у Чонина улучшились отношения и с Сэхуном, а весь рабочий коллектив внезапно улыбался и здоровался в коридорах. Кёнсу ушел, а делать это сотрудники не прекратили, и было настолько странно, что Чонин не знал, как должен себя чувствовать и что предпринимать, он звонил Кёнсу, но тот только смеялся и советовал привыкнуть.  
Чонин привыкать не хочет, он хочет, чтобы все шло так, как ему надо. Чтобы Кёнсу был рядом и нуждался в его помощи, как когда-то. Чтобы Чонин чувствовал себя чуточку храбрее и взрослее, помогая убирать другу квартиру или вымывая за него посуду. Но Кёнсу без гипса и больше не его практикант, и такие несвойственные порывы пресекаются на корню.  
Когда становится совсем тоскливо, а усталость наваливается тяжелым грузом, Чонин звонит Кёнсу и нервно закусывает губу.  
\- Не хочешь на выходные прийти ко мне? С ночевкой?  
В трубке слышатся голоса, и Чонин морщится, но старается не думать лишнего.  
\- Так внезапно, даже и не знаю, - Кёнсу на мгновение замолкает, а это злит.  
-Ладно, забили.  
\- Стой, что ты уже злой такой, - Чонин слышит, как Кёнсу тяжело выдыхает. – Конечно, я приду, не капризничай. Сегодня ночью, окей?  
\- Угу, - Чонин скидывает, прежде чем Кёнсу скажет хоть слово, или неприятные голоса на фоне выведут его из себя окончательно.

Чонин совсем не готовится к приходу гостей, только убирает квартиру и загружает стиральную машинку. Друг не был у него несколько недель, и за это время квартира успела превратиться в приличную свалку. А свалки Кёнсу не любит, так же как и Чонин расстраивать друзей.  
Кёнсу приходит ближе к полуночи, немного измученный, но счастливый, с взъерошенными волосами и усталой улыбкой - все равно смеется и протягивает пакет с продуктами. Чонин угрюмый и старается показать всем своим видом недовольство, чтобы совесть у бывшего практиканта проснулась, но губы все равно растягиваются в маленькую улыбку.  
\- Ты по мне скучал? – спрашивает Кёнсу, заходя в квартиру следом и приобнимая одной рукой.  
\- Я не скучаю, - выходит фальшиво, но Чонин не тот, кто открыто говорит о своих чувствах.  
\- Конечно, конечно, маленький и упрямый мальчик, - подколки Кёнсу совсем не обидные, а сквозят нежностью и заботой.  
Давно такого не испытывав, Чонин чувствует себя довольным котом, которого гладят по шерстке. И не отлипает от Кёнсу, ходя за ним по квартире хвостиком. Выглядит он совсем нелепо и точно не как взрослый человек, но кому какое дело.  
\- А у тебя все еще чисто, - выносит свой вердикт Кёнсу, заваливаясь на диван у телевизора и открывая бутылки пива.  
Чонин не может сдержать довольной ухмылки и радостно падает рядом, придвигаясь как можно ближе.  
Они смотрят какой-то дурацкий геройский фильм, совсем неинтересный, по мнению Чонина, но Кёнсу нравится: он восторженно вскрикивает и постоянно толкается, обращая на себя внимание. Остается только смириться.  
Через полчаса Чонин засыпает на плече Кёнсу, утыкаясь носом в шею. Сны слишком беспокойные, поэтому он ворочается, находясь на грани пробуждения. Когда ласковые руки начинают гладить волосы, Чонин просыпается, но глаз не открывает, а просто наслаждается. Пальцы Кёнсу опускаются на уши и шею, потом остаются на плече и крепко держат. Кёнсу что-то бурчит, совсем непонятно, и спросить нельзя, чтобы не раскрыть себя. Внезапно, щеки касаются влажные губы и Чонин зажмуривается еще сильнее, стараясь дышать ровно и не дернуться. Странно, страшно и любопытно. Его целуют в нос и в лоб, в подбородок и в край губ. Когда губы Кёнсу полностью накрывают его - Чонин распахивает глаза и застывает.  
Слишком близко: так, что можно почувствовать сбитое дыхание и как дрожит Кёнсу.  
\- Ммм, извиняюсь, - шепчет Кёнсу, отодвигаясь и убирая руку с плеча.  
Возмутиться и оттолкнуть - Чонин знает, что нужно сделать, но смотрит в глаза Кёнсу без очков и теряется; думает, что ощущение руки на плече было приятным, а губ на своих – еще приятнее.  
Чонин тянется к Кёнсу и хватает за шею, притягивая к себе обратно. Он поступает нелогично, совсем не по-чониновски, но с желанием поделать ничего не может. И не хочет.  
Целовать Кёнсу, а не быть целованным - весьма приятно, еще приятнее, на самом деле. Можно смело захватывать губы, проводить по ним языком или чуть прикусывать. Можно просто мять их, пока Кёнсу не отодвинется, чтобы вздохнуть, а затем снова возвращаться. Кожа на шее у Кёнсу очень мягкая, ее приятно гладить и проводить по ней ногтями, а ресницы такие пушистые, что щекочут щеки.  
Происходящее кажется настолько эфемерным и сказочным, что Чонин не отдает себе отчета, когда опрокидывает Кёнсу на диван и нависает над ним. Диван маленький и жутко неудобный, но вряд ли такие мелочи важны.  
Кёнсу совсем нерешительный, сжатый и напряженный, он дрожит и преданно смотрит в глаза. Защитить, успокоить и согреть, - появляется в голове Чонина, и он обнимает Кёнсу, утыкаясь носом в шею.  
\- Я тоже извиняюсь, - хрипло говорит он, целуя шею.  
Когда тело под Чонином расслабляется, он не может сдержать улыбки. У Кёнсу кожа мягкая не только на шее, но и на груди, и на животе. У него стройные ноги, плоский живот и слишком узкие плечи. Тэмин худой и гибкий, как тростиночка, Кёнсу маленький и неловкий, но все равно очаровательный.  
Они не разговаривают, предпочитая использовать рот по другому назначению. Голос у Кёнсу звонкий и громкий, вызывает у Чонина желание срывать больше и больше стонов. Он наслаждается и не думает, что это совсем не свойственно ему, и поэтому является благословением.  
Чонину страшно владеть положением, ведь всегда это делал Тэмин, но возбужденные блестящие глаза Кёнсу того стоят, как и набухшие губы и покрытое капельками пота тело.

После, Кёнсу засыпает прямо на диване, раздетый и такой доступный, что Чонин закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Он смотрит на своего практиканта и понимает, что совсем не жалеет о том, что они сделали. Понимает, что все было настолько хорошо, что просто невозможно. И самое ужасное, понимает, что не откажется от Кёнсу, если ему предложат вторую попытку.  
Все это настолько нечестно по отношению к Тэмину и его собственным мыслям и чувствам, что Чонину больно. Эйфория омрачается сменой настроения и характером, который решает так вовремя напомнить о себе.  
Выгнать Кёнсу будет кощунством, и Чонин сбегает в ванную, где есть зеркало, где есть зов, а в голове уже звучат голоса Чанеля и Тэмина.

Впервые его не встречает Тэмин. Чонин стоит сам посреди дороги и вертит головой по сторонам, ища знакомую светлую макушку. Несмотря на столько лет, он все еще практически ничего тут не знает, даже где живет Тэмин, поэтому по привычке идет в лес.  
У костра сидят несколько человек: Чанёль, Тэмин и какой-то незнакомый такой же, как и все тут, светловолосый парень. Чонин становится напряженным и испуганным, внимательно следя, как неизвестный человек весело общается с Чанёлем и Тэмином. Пропадает желание подходить, но не возвращаться же.  
\- О, Нини! – Тэмин радостно машет рукой, подзывая к себе, и Чонин послушно подходит. Стараясь не смотреть на незнакомца, который подозрительно близко сидит к его близким людям.  
\- Привет, - Чонин садится впритык, чтобы соприкасаться плечом с Тэмином и улыбается. – И тебе, Чанёль.  
\- А я – Джонхён.  
Незнакомец в карман не лезет и протягивает руку, перегибаясь через Тэмина. Слишком активный – первый минус, слишком улыбчивый – второй минус, перегибается через Тэмина – главный минус. Чонину уже хочется его оттолкнуть, но он морщится и пожимает руку.  
\- Угу, Чонин, - бурчит тихо, но Джонхён все слышит и только шире улыбается.  
\- Наверное, мне стоит уйти, - Чонин согласно кивает и едва ли не хлопает в ладоши, провожая неприятного типа.  
Когда Джонхён теряется из виду, Чонин расслабляется и кладет голову на плечо Тэмину. Чанёль сидит поодаль и выжидающе смотрит - ждет ответа, понятное дело.  
\- Я решил остаться, - старается звучать твердо Чонин, но голос немного дрожит и он запинается. – Навсегда, думаю.  
Определенно очень решительный ответ.  
\- Точно навсегда? – взгляды Тэмина и Чанёля направлены на него, и от этого Чонину становится еще тяжелее.  
\- Словно у меня есть выбор, - бормочет он, зарываясь носом в волосы Тэмина.  
Больше никто ничего не говорит. Они сидят в тишине до самого рассвета. Чонин все ждет обещанного Чанёлем чуда. Ощущения поменяются или Чанёль проведет какой-то обряд, - хоть что-то необычное, но ничего не происходит. Чанёль просто поет невнятную песенку, направляя музыку вверх, к небу, а Чонин слушает, не отрываясь. Мелодия успокаивает и вызывает слишком много мыслей.  
Чонин думает о своем детстве и о том, как отдалился от родителей. Как променял их на Тэмина и Чанёля. Как ради них отказался от других людей: просто отвык и не смог привыкнуть, отбилось желание. Как могла бы сложиться жизнь, если бы он не потерялся, а имел обычных друзей в его обычном мире, где люди не носят косы и не владеют странными глазами. Что если бы он не отдал себя Тэмину, а кому-то другому? Мысли о Кёнсу тоже присутствуют, и на самом деле их так много, что Чонин хочет перестать думать, потому что на каждый свой внутренний вопрос он может ответить именем Кёнсу. Это ненормально.

Странно не исчезать через несколько часов, и даже через день. У Чонина не кружится голова и не идет носом кровь, он чувствует себя настолько материальным, насколько никогда не чувствовал.  
С Чанёлем хорошо, с Тэмином еще лучше. Он поселяется в домике в лесу и совершенно не выбирается к другим людям. Чанёль приносит ему воду, Тэмин нужную посуду и вещи. Еду Чонин находит в лесу – будь то ягоды, кролики или рыба в реке. Ему нравится просыпаться с рассветом и засыпать с закатом. Нравится, что Тэмин остается с ночевкой, а с Чанёлем можно проговорить весь день и спрашивать у него все-все.  
Чонину нравится все, кроме одного. Ему тоскливо. Так, как было, когда он хотел к Тэмину, но не мог, потому что был занят работой и другим миром. Но сейчас он здесь; рядом с ним те, к кому он хотел, и Чонин понимает, что изнывает от тоски. Чувство непонятное и намного сильнее прежнего, и причина неизвестна.  
Тэмин говорит, что Чонин у них уже месяц, и он ему верит, потому что не чувствует времени здесь. Хотя где-то внутри кажется, что находится он в этом мире целую вечность.  
Иногда приходит Джонхён и пытается поговорить, но Чонин каждый раз упорно его игнорирует, потому что кожей чувствует в Джонхёне что-то ему угрожающее и неприятное. Почему тот так внезапно появился в их размеренной жизни?  
\- Кто он такой и что ему нужно? – спрашивает Чонин, когда приходит к Чанёлю на речку. Тэмина нет, он ушел куда-то с Джонхёном, что не вызывает радости.  
Чанёль хищно улыбается и приобнимает Чонина одной рукой.  
\- А что такое? Ты ревнуешь?  
\- Угу, - Чонин не врет, потому что Чанёль рядом, но все равно смущается.  
\- Так, как ревновал бы и меня к кому-то или так, как ты ревновал Кёнсу к его друзьям?  
Нет ничего странного, что Чанёль знает все, пора смириться и свыкнуться, но Чонин все равно теряет цвет в лице и округляет глаза.  
\- А как я ревновал Кёнсу? Так же, как и вас.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Чанёль! – голос Чонина срывается, а Чанёль начинает смеяться громко-громко.  
\- Что? Неужели ты не скучаешь по нему? И не хочешь узнать, как у него дела? Ты ведь о нем заботился, ты это знаешь? – прижимает ближе к себе Чанёль и кладет подбородок на макушку.  
\- Откуда ты вообще это все знаешь? И не думаю, что я о нем заботился.  
\- Во-первых, я знаю все, - и страшно не поверить, когда глаза снова цвета радуги. – А во-вторых, ты едва ли не танцевал вокруг Кёнсу. Тебе не кажется странным, что ты привык к нему всего за несколько месяцев? Чонин, ты нас к себе подпускал год. Тэмина к себе в постель десять лет и это при том, что всегда хорошо к нему относился.  
Слишком бесстыдные слова. И правдивые. Чонину кажется, у него сгорит лицо от того, как спокойно и уверенно Чанёль говорит. Он молится неведомым силам, чтобы друг заткнулся, закусывая губу и закрывая глаза.  
\- И самое последнее, о чем я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, мой милый Нини. Ты переспал с Кёнсу, когда он тебе доверился, и бросил его в своей же квартире, исчезнув. Тебе не кажется, что поступил ты слишком жестоко? Что Кёнсу, который терпел все твои выходки и пытался сделать твою жизнь лучше, достоин большего?  
Чонин молчит, потому что словам Чанёля нет ответа, а только слушает и думает.  
\- Надеюсь, - вздыхает Чанёль, - он найдет кого-то лучше, чем ты. И будет жить с ним долго и счастливо.  
\- Думаешь, он найдет? – наконец, подает он голос, потому что вопрос слишком щекотливый и любопытный.  
\- Конечно, найдет, он ведь славный парень, каких мало. Что ты так куксишься? Считаешь, что теперь имеешь право ревновать? Ох, Нини, какой же ты ребенок.  
В голосе Чанёля слышна жалость и непонятная грусть, и Чонин злится, потому что он пришел в этот мир, чтобы не думать о Кёнсу, пришел к Тэмину и Чанёлю, а в итоге получает разговоры, крутящиеся вокруг Кёнсу и мысли, которые сводятся все к тому же.  
И причина грызущей тоски вполне ясна, но признаваться в ней не хочется.  
\- Послушай, - внезапно начинает Чанёль, - когда я говорил, что ты можешь остаться здесь навсегда, я имел в виду перемещение по доброй воле, но никак не побег. Ты не покончил с делами в том мире, не разобрался со своими чувствами к Кёнсу, а просто сбежал, поджав хвост. Мы всегда с Тэмином тебя холили и лелеяли, Нини, но никак не хотели сделать из тебя пожизненного труса. Иногда можно бежать от проблемы, но иногда нужно встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Ты ведь понимаешь меня?  
Чонин кивает и прижимается к Чанёлю, потому что понимает. И всегда понимал, но игнорировал.  
Понимает, насколько все изменилось и насколько он вырос. Он уже не тот мальчик, кто цеплялся за рукав Тэмина, ходил хвостиком за Чанёлем, и всецело им доверял. Он любит Тэмина и любит Чанёля, но не такой любовью, какой любит Кёнсу. Да и любовь ли? Влюбленность и непонятные только зарождающиеся чувства, но такие нужные и желанные, что тяжело сопротивляться.  
Чонин хочет обратно, и от осознания на душе становится легче, но он не может, потому что Чанёль сказал, что оставит его здесь навсегда.   
\- На самом деле, когда я предлагал тебе остаться тут навсегда, - Чанёль целует в щеку и гладит по плечам. – То знал, что этого не случится, поэтому ты действительно можешь вернуться обратно, если хочешь.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Конечно, мы всегда будем тебя ждать, но ты не сможешь так часто приходить к нам, как мог раньше. За все надо платить.  
\- Я не могу, - сквозь зубы цедит Чонин, закрывая глаза. – Я люблю Тэмина, и люблю тебя. Я не могу вас предать.  
\- Ты, как всегда, заботливее всех, когда не надо, - хохочет Чанёль. – И я, и Тэмин знали, что ты не останешься с нами навсегда, ведь тот мир забрал тебя еще при твоем рождении. Просто ты цеплялся за нас и не хотел принимать его. Нет ничего грешного в том, чтобы любить нас и любить тот мир, и Кёнсу, как его олицетворение.  
\- Но Тэмин…  
\- Тебе не кажется, что этот Джонхён славный? – внезапно переводит тему Чанёль.  
\- А? Нет, он совсем не славный. А что? Ты так и не ответил мне, кто он такой.  
\- Обычный парень, просто пришел к Тэмину и сказал, что хочет с ним дружить. А вчера признался Тэмину в симпатии. Не думаю, что он долго будет ходить отвергнутым.  
\- Что?! – Чонин подскакивает и ударяет Чанёля локтем.  
\- Не будь капризным, Нини. Тэмини тоже человек и нуждается в тепле, которое ты все равно никогда не мог ему предоставить. Просто прими, ведь у тебя тоже появился другой особенный человек? Вот только у вас с Кёнсу все проще, а Джонхёну предстоит долгий и трудный путь. Но я ему помогу.  
Чонину хочется прорычать, что не надо помогать вредному Джонхёну, и особенно подпускать его к Тэмину. Но понимает, насколько это будет нечестно по отношению к самому Тэмину, которого он уже давно не может одарить нужными чувствами.  
А еще Чонин правда, очень, очень хочет хотя бы краем глаза увидеть Кёнсу.  
\- А можно мне как-то одним глазком посмотреть на Кёнсу? Или отправить ему письмецо…  
\- Нет, только так или никак.  
\- Хорошо…  
\- Так что, ты вернешься туда?  
\- А разве я могу?  
\- Конечно, - Чанёль смотрит на Чонина, как на дурака. – Тебя никто здесь не держал. Честно говоря, я ничего и не делал.  
\- Но как? Как я мог находиться тут уже месяц? И не исчезал?  
\- Это было просто твое желание и вера в себя, - Чанёль подмигивает и улыбается, но Чонин уверен, что все не совсем так, но вряд ли удастся вытащить тайну из друга.  
\- Поговори мне тут, - бормочет он, выпутываясь из лап Чанёля и подтягиваясь. – Я тогда пошел?  
\- Туда? – Чанёль смотрит испытывающе и гладит свою косу с радужными лентами.  
\- Туда, - кивает Чонин и отворачивается.  
\- А Тэмин?  
\- А я разве с вами прощаюсь? Не так-то просто от меня избавиться, - впервые Чонин хохочет так, что смех идет эхом по лесу. Он углубляется в чащу, свет от костра потихоньку исчезает. Впереди его ждут дом и Кёнсу.

Эпилог

В квартире Чонина пусто. Чисто, но пусто. Было бы глупо надеяться, что Кёнсу будет жить в его квартире и преданно ждать появления. Хотя внутри такие мысли закрадывались, но Чонин напоминает себе, что не имеет права на них.  
Странно, но квартира еще чище, чем при Чонине. Нет ни пылинки, белье выстирано, посуда вымыта, словно ее только недавно оставили. С другой стороны, Чонин не знает какое сейчас число, и сколько дней его не было. Он берет полностью заряженный телефон с полки и просматривает его: множество пропущенных звонков с работы, ни одного от Кёнсу. Чонина не было в этом мире всего лишь неделю. Понимание, насколько беспечным был его поступок по отношению к сотрудникам и работе (к Кёнсу тоже) приходит только сейчас.  
Чонин принимает душ и выбегает из дома, влажные волосы неприятно прилипают к лицу, но не это главное, уже темно и Кёнсу должен быть дома.  
Дверь открывается только с третьего звонка. Чонин нервный и дерганный, кусает губу и пытается придумать, что сказать. Он никогда не был мастером слов, с Кёнсу было просто – тот сам все понимал, но сейчас не тот момент, когда можно отмолчаться.  
Кёнсу открывает и застывает в замешательстве: он одет в смешную пижаму, которую разве старики носят, с волосами, торчащими в разные стороны и с заспанным опухшим лицом. Чонин думает, что это ужасно привлекательно и сдержать себя будет стоить усилий.  
\- Привет? – машет рукой он, как последний дурак.  
Кёнсу сморит долго и внимательно, с серьезным лицом и нахмуренными бровями. От взгляда мурашки ползут по коже, становится страшно и стыдно, а ощущение, что Кёнсу врежет по лицу или пнет, не проходит.  
\- И тебе не болеть, - сухо бросает Кёнсу, разворачивается и уходит, но дверь не закрывает.  
Чонин неловко семенит следом, ощущая себя брошенным щенком, который требует внимания. Но вместо внимания Кёнсу ложится на диван, укрывается пледом и закрывает глаза. Остается только тяжело вздыхать, потому что другой реакции Чонин и не ожидал.  
\- Ты следил за моей квартирой? Спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - бурчит Кёнсу, но глаз не открывает, а только сворачивается комочком.  
\- И, наверное, мне стоит извиниться?  
\- Наверное.  
\- Тогда я извиняюсь, правда, - Чонин пытается поместиться на маленьком диване и в итоге просто кладет ноги Кёнсу себе на колени. – У меня были срочные дела, я не успел тебе ничего сказать. И то, что было до моего…отъезда, я кхм… - слова застревают в горле и Чонин испытывает желание побиться головой о спинку дивана. – Я не жалею об этом, правда. Я сам инициировал это и мне все понравилось. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Нет, - Кёнсу открывает глаза и поворачивается. – Ничего не хочу слышать от труса, который даже не мог позвонить или написать. Ты знаешь, что мне пришлось едва ли не чечетку следователю плясать, приговаривая, что ты болен и тебе срочно нужен больничный? Или ты так просто согласен потерять работу?  
Кёнсу пыхтит как паровозик, краснощекий и взъерошенный, и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы получше видеть. А у Чонина внутри разливается тепло, потому что Кёнсу близко, а его так не хватало.  
\- Ты самый лучший, - честно произносит он и чувствует, как Кёнсу начинает расслабляться. – Не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, не только на работе, но и вообще. Кёнсу, ты - единственный человек, который нужен мне в этом мире. И я честно говорю.  
Чонин понимает, что это звучит как признание в любви, а на деле он просто констатирует факты. Но губ Кёнсу касается легкая улыбка, он подтягивает к себе колени и обнимает их.  
\- И если ты не сможешь терпеть меня больше, то я просто…эм, уеду? – и хоть он это говорит, в мыслях кричит, что все не так, никуда он не уедет, он приклеился к Кёнсу надолго. Потому что Чонин - эгоистичный и противный избалованный мальчишка, а с любимым практикантом у него есть шанс измениться. Он уже начал это делать.  
\- Снова у родственников был? – уже спокойным тоном спрашивает Кёнсу.  
\- Каких родственников?  
\- Ну, у тех, к которым ты уезжал ранее.  
\- Э…  
\- Мне твои браться прислали письмо, смотри, - Кёнсу слазит с дивана и уходит на кухню, а оттуда возвращается с бумагой, в которой размашистым почерком десятилетнего ребенка написано: «До Кёнсу! Не переживай, Чонину было просто нужно срочно навестить нас. Он не рассказывал тебе, потому что очень стеснительный. До вашего знакомства он ездил к нам каждую неделю, теперь реже. Но мы по нему очень скучаем, поэтому порой будем забирать его от тебя, ты же нас простишь? Мы очень любим Нини и совсем избаловали его, позаботься о нем! И да, не ревнуй его ко мне, бывшему парню, мы теперь как братья! Обещай заботиться о нем и любить, потому что он уже весь по уши в тебя втрескался. Будем писать тебе письма постоянно!  
Друг Чанёль и брат Тэмин»  
Если бы можно было умереть от стыда, Чонин бы это сделал. Он накрывается одеялом с головой и тяжело дышит, матеря Тэмина и Чанёля всеми немыслимыми словами. Даже думать не хочет, как они смогли отправить это письмо. И самое страшное, что они пообещали еще присылать письма. У Кёнсу должно быть терпение Будды, раз он не разорвал то, что они нашкарябали.  
\- Прости меня, они немного…  
\- Бывший парень говоришь?  
\- Но как в письме и написано! Мы теперь как братья, у него даже вроде парень намечается, Джонхёном зовут! – Чонин выстреливает со скоростью звука, не выглядывая из-под одеяла.  
Внезапно, воздух и свет снова поступают - Кёнсу стащил с Чонина его защиту.  
\- Так ты в меня втрескался по уши, говоришь?  
Эти самые уши краснеют и теплеют, и Чонин готов захныкать или наорать на Кёнсу за то, что тот хитрый и постоянно высмеивает его. А он не заслуживает такого поведения.  
\- Нет, - бурчит Чонин. – Это ты в меня. Между прочим, с самого начала, да?  
\- Ой ли, с чего ты это взял? – Кёнсу смеется и придвигается.  
\- А как же твои поцелуи?  
\- Ты так смешно краснел и злился, что я не мог не посмеяться с тебя, прости, - Кёнсу хохочет до слез, а Чонин злобно сверкает глазами и хватает за руку.  
\- Но ты меня преследовал!  
\- Потому что ты интересный, Чонин, - смех прекращается, а лицо Кёнсу все ближе и ближе. – Самый интересный человек в моей жизни, есть в тебе какая-то тайна, которую мне не отгадать.  
\- Мм…  
\- Так что мою любовь тебе придется заслужить, - Кёнсу почти касается губ Чонина своими, - а пока хватит лишь легкого флирта. И тебе придется выйти на работу, и извиниться перед следователем, а еще водить меня на свидания, где много людей.  
Чонин рычит и думает, что попал в западню, и было бы хорошо сбежать, вернуться к Тэмину и Чанёлю, сидеть на полянке и смотреть на облачка. Но Кёнсу уже сидит на его коленях, обнимает руками и целует так, что мысли исчезают.  
Возможно, Ким Чонин и попробует научиться жить на планете Земля, в городе Сеуле.


End file.
